Her Lovely Little Secret
by Kookie-Chan41
Summary: After Naoki and Sahoko finally announce their engagment, Kotoko once and for all remember her place in the Irie family. She was just a step in until Naoki's real wife would soon come along and take the place she knew as home. No where really left to go except her extended family in Los Angeles, California. How will the Irie's react to the new Kotoko and her secrets?
1. Secret Kisses

After Naoki and Sahoko finally announce their engagment, Kotoko once and for all remember her place in the Irie family. She was just a step in until Naoki's real wife would soon come along and take the place she knew as home. No where really left to go except her extended family in Los Angeles, California. Against the pleads of her father and friends she sets off to her new life in California where she somehow becomes one of the tops 10's hottest Models in America. After a few years in America Kotoko comes back home with many surprises for the Irie's who have longed for their Sweet Kotoko.

 **Hello Everyone it's me Kookie-chan! I would like you to all know that I delete AML and all my other stories and starting from scratch once again. This story will be updated every other Saturday so look forward for that but the story is pretty short. If I have it enough writing left in me their maybe some sequels or prequels in store you guys.**


	2. Chapter One

"Hiro!" A slim woman in six inch heels chased after her son, who darted out from the cab and towards his smiling grandfather. The grandfather, Aihara Shigeo, held his arms opened wide smiling joyously as his grandson jumped into his arms.

"Ojīchan!" The child, Aihara Hiro, cheered as his small lips planted a giant sloppy kiss onto his grandfather's cheek.

"Hiro…" The woman, Aihara Kotoko, groaned as she tries to catch her breath.

Kotoko straightened out her flower summer dressed, that got wrinkled in the eventful chase, as she walked over to her father. The darling young woman gave Shigeo a kiss onto his other un-kissed cheek "Hello, Otosan." Shigeo smiled as he placed Hiro onto his hip, leaned over to his daughter and wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her in for a small side hug.

"Hello, my daughter." He smiled kissing Kotoko's cheek softly, Kotoko smiled before she glared at her grinning child who held no care in the world.

Not to long after the heartwarming encounter Kotoko, Shigeo and Hiro all helped bring in their things to the extra bedroom in Shigeo's apartment.

"So Kotoko did you bring Hiro's christmas headshots like you promised?" Shigeo nudged at Kotoko's side as she placed down the last box they had brought with them, she felt a small chuckle rise in her throat. She reached into her purse and pulled out a thick envelope and placed it into her father's greedy hands.

"There is enough to show your entire reunion class of your grandbaby." Kotoko smiles as her father flipped through each photo awing at each one, she felt a bit of pride at how cute her sweet son was in each of those photo's.

"Oh my god, I am so framing this!" Shigeo gushed as he pulled out a photo of Kotoko and Hiro playing at the Los Angeles beaches burying Kotoko's manager, Joey Rice, into the hot sand.

"I knew you'd like that one." Kotoko laughs as she began placing Hiro's clothes into his spiderman dresser that Shigeo order and built about a week before they came.

Hours had past since the two had returned home and Shigeo joyously made a welcome home feast, though Kotoko had eaten so little, Hiro had helped his grandfather finish the rest off. He was now rolling around the living room floor groaning and complaining how full he was.

"Mamaaaaaa my tummy hurts!" Hiro whines as he throws a stuffed animal at the distracted mother emailing her manager about her landing and reaching her father's home.

"Darling that is your fault you decided to eat so much of Ojīchan's delicious food." Scowling at his mother Hiro ran up then laid his head in her soft lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But mama if I didn't eat it, it would've gone to waste. All of Ojīchan's hard work down the trash!" Hiro exclaimed as his mother softly ran a hand down his head. Giggling softly at her over exaggerated young boy she shuts off her laptop and places Hiro into her lap, she wraps her arms around his small body and kissed his tiny cheek.

"We could've saved it and eaten it over the next week."

Hiro pouted as he grumbled out "Yeah… but it's better the first night." laughing Kotoko stood up with Hiro in her arm before flopping onto her bed tightly holding Hiro's frail body into hers.

"Hiro would you like to come with me and walk around Tokyo?" Sleepily Hiro nodded as he placed his head onto his mother's breast slowly falling into a deep slumber.

Once Kotoko heard his snores she shifted her body swiftly but carefully out of bed and out the door to her father who sat on the balcony drinking his infamous celebratory sake.

"Oto-san?" Shigeo jumped at the voice behind him,

"Oh Kotoko you scare me."

Kotoko chuckled as she stood next to her father "Sorry Oto-san…" Shigeo placed an arm around his daughter's shoulder as he offered her a glass filled with sake.

"Otosan I do have work tomorrow." Pouting like a child Shigeo took the glass and swallowed its contents.

"Otosan?" Shigeo turned to his daughter who was staring at the moon with a pain expression.

"Do you know how the Irie's are?" Shigeo stared wide eyed at his daughter, he was a bit shock she'd ask him after so long. He stared off at the sky as he answered with

"After you left Kotoko I haven't seen or spoken a word with the Irie's. It's not like they have tried to or anything like that. We sort of just stopped talking completely." Kotoko felt a knot inside her stomach as her hands gripped onto the railing.

"Otosan I want Hiro to meet the Irie's."

After a long day of work at Pandai, Irie Naoki, returns home to his fiancée sitting on the living room couch flipping through some fashion magazine.

"I'm home." He announces once he reaches the living room where everyone sat and watched the TV.

"Welcome home onii-chan!" His brother, Irie Yuuki, shouts without look behind him and glueing them to the screen.

"Welcome back Naoki!" Sahoko stood up from her spot on the couch and bowed to her soon to be husband. Forcing a tight smile he greets her back, places down his work bag next to the table and sits down, he is graciously greeted with a loud squeal coming from the kitchen.

"Papa!" Mrs. Irie, Irie Noriko, rushes into the living room holding a fashion magazine Sahoko gave her a bit ago.

"What's wrong mama?" Worriedly Mr. Irie, Irie Shigeki, asks as he stood up and rushed over to his wife's side.

"K-ko-ko-" As the words were unable to escape her lips she kept pointing at the picture in the magazine. Mr. Irie looked down and began to stutter just the same

"K-ko-ko-!"

"What are you two babbling about?" Yuuki boredly asks as he rips. Slowly his eyes scan the page til his eyes land on a familiar face he hasn't seen for nearly five years "Kotoko!?" Sahoko and Naoki eyes widen as they launch forward to take a look at the picture.

To their surprise the dumb childish woman they all knew was standing in center wearing nothing except a fur coat that covered almost all but a bit of her breast and left leg.

"What is she doing in a fashion magazine!?" Yuuki asks as he turns to his still shocked parents, then back to his brother who was reading the small text underneath.

"Apparently she known to be one of the top ten sexiest models in the United States and owns her own line of fashion Call 'Secret Kisses'." Naoki explains as his eyes roamed over the front and back of the page.

"My Kotoko-chan is a famous fashion model! I have to call Ai-san! How could he keep something so wonderful, so quiet!" Mr. Irie stomped her foot as she raced all over the house Naoki looked up and stared at his mother

"Ma did you even read this article?" Mr. Irie stopped and shook her head

"No I was to shocked by the picture I never even got a chance to read it. Why?" Naoki looked back down at the article and back up to his mother

"Ma the title is called 'She's Coming Home' Kotoko is coming back to Tokyo." Everyone stood in silence as they stared at Naoki in shock. Sahoko felt a bit of uneasiness well in her stomach for some unknown reason.


	3. Chapter Two

The next morning, after Kotoko woke up to find her son mummified in the rest of the toilet paper while her father kept on taking random pictures, Kotoko and Hiro walked around the city stopping each time he saw a new and intriguing object to gush over. By the time lunch rolled around Hiro was grumbling about how hungry he was and kept rubbing his belly as if to put emphasis. Kotoko finally gave in to her son's persuasion and took him to his grandfather's restaurant.

"Kotoko! Hiro!" The two were delightfully greeted by Ikezawa Kinnosuke, her personal stalker since the beginning of high school.

"Hello Kin-chan." Kotoko greeted as Hiro ran passed them to the bar counter where he shouted for his grandfather.

"Ojisan! Ojisan!" Over and over til Shigeo walks out wiping his hands clean on a cloth towel

"Hai, Hai I'm coming."

"Ojisan I'm hungry~" Hiro says as he rubbed his stomach and licking lips, "Oh really? What would you like?" As Hiro was ordering his food Kotoko and Kin-chan talked further away from them.

"How is work Kotoko?" Kotoko shrug a bit

"Same as usual. Though I do need to find someone to watch over Hiro while I'm at the photoshoot tomorrow." Kinnosuke raised an eyebrow

"Why don't you leave him with Mrs. Irie? I'm sure she'd help you." Kotoko shook her head.

"Obasan doesn't know about Hiro. None of the Irie's do. I never told them. And also I never told them I was coming back." Kinnosuke froze in his place as he slowly began to back away with an excuse

"I think I better get back to work-ack!" Before he could run away behind the counter Kotoko grabbed hold of the back of his collar

"What did you do?" Kinnosuke stared at Kotoko with a guilty expression as he ducked his head.

About two hours before Kotoko and Hiro had arrived, the men were greeted by Mrs. Irie and her youngest son Yuuki, who you could tell didn't want to come.

"Ai-san!" Mrs. Irie calls out as Yuuki sat a the bar counter waiting for his mother to finally talk to Shigeo after five long years. However to their dismay Kinnosuke had bounced out of the kitchen with a goofy grin

"Oh hello Mrs. Irie, evil one." Yuuki grinned at the fascinating new nickname as Kinnosuke glared at Yuuki.

"Oh it's Kotoko-chan's old stalker." Kinnosuke felt a sting at his heart and ego as Mrs. Irie greeted him with such a title.

Swallowing his pride he asks "What can I help you with?" Mrs. Irie looked around the restaurant in search for an old man with a cabinet full of liquor.

"I am looking for Aihara-san, is he here today?" Kinnosuke shook his head.

"Master went out to have more pictures of Kotoko and Hiro printed."

"Aw well that's a shame- Hiro?" Kinnosuke nods with a grin

"Yeah Kotoko's favorite man." Mrs. Irie fallen back into Yuuki arms out pure shock.

"M-man?" Yuuki sputters as he barely held up his mother who couldn't help but mumble 'man' over and over again, Kinnosuke smiles as he began to pull out a photo from the counter

"Yeah this is a picture of them, if you'd like to see it?" Shaking her head and hands furiously Mrs. Irie denied it

"N-no we have to go, tell Aihara we came by!" Mrs. Irie finally found her footing then bowed before she and Yuuki left.

Kotoko sat at home in her spinning office chair staring at a blank email addressed to 'Irie Noriko'. Kotoko fingers fiddled with each other as her mind raced over two matters. First being her work tomorrow and what to do with Hiro, the second is whether or not she should email the woman who was her mother figure for nearly 4 years. She wondered how Mrs. Irie and the others reacted now knowing she had a son. The person she wonder about most was Naoki, her mind kept on making up different reaction for him but none satisfied her heavy heart.

"Mama…" Whipping her chair towards her son who was wiping his tired eyes, his tiny arms tightly gripped on his stuffed starfish Joey had gotten him the day he was born.

"What are you doing mama?" The yawning Hiro questions, his eyelids slowly closing down on his hazel eyes.

Kotoko clicked out of the email and shut her computer screen "It's nothing important Hiro," She climbs in next to her son and wraps her slightly freezing arms around his warm body. Kotoko shut her eyes and let the warm embrace of sleep take her into dreamland filled with images of Hiro's father smirking and teasing her like he always did.

Mrs. Irie sat at her dining table hours after everyone went to bed. She was just sitting at the dining table with a soft light glaring in from the kitchen and a bit of orange tea in her cup. Her mind kept picturing her darling Kotoko being held by a man much different from her eldest son. The only girl she deemed fit for her cold hearted son and her grandchildren, was now being embraced and loved by another man. As Mrs. Irie takes another sorrow filled sip of her tea, her loving husband walked down in his silky-smooth robe.

"Mama what are you doing?" Turning to her husband, a soft sigh escapes her lips,

"Papa Kotoko has a new man in her life," for a second Mr. Irie stood a bit starstruck before sitting next to his wife and patting her head.

"Mama it's been 5 years did you really think Kotoko wouldn't have given up and found someone knew?" Mrs. Irie looked as her glass and shook her head.

"No but I had this bit of hope that Kotoko would come back and steal Naoki back!" Mr. Irie chuckled at his pouting wife, his thumb gently grazed against her cheek.

"I love Kotoko as well, she would have made a great fit for Naoki,"

"Thank you!"

"But it's not about how we feel. The two people have made their choice to be someone else and all we can do is support them." Mrs. Irie's eyes began to cloud over with unshed tears,

"But papa we are losing Kotoko…" Mr. Irie hugged his sobbing wife as her small hands gripped onto his robe so tight her knuckles began to whiten from the strength.

Unknowingly a man listen from behind the entrance to the kitchen, his heart grew heart as the realisation of the girl who proclaimed her love to him like a daily/nightly ritual, now held another in her heart. A single tear slid down Naoki cheek, he now could no longer hold any hope for her love to be towards him.


	4. Secret Kisses Comments

Himangi Sahni: What is full form of AML? N y have ya deleted them..? N please update this faster..

Me: AML is A Mother's Love. And I wasn't happy with how i wrote it.

Good Reader: Only you know the reason for deleting AML. You are a good writer as far as I know. I got to read Only time will tell yesterday it wasn't bad rewriting. I wonder why you couldn't complete it when you were almost through. I hope this won't end up like others before it. Good luck.

Me: I couldn't keep up with it. I wasn't happy with the way I wrote it so I restarted from scratch.

Guest:Will it be naoki and kotoko in the end

Me: I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ^^

Sakura: You must continue this Story. It's really good! I Want to read more! Is Hiro Naoki's son?

Me: Who knows~

 **Hey everyone. I decided to answer of the of the questions you may have. So if you are confused or want to have an answered question dont be afraid to comment and I'll do my best to answer them with giving some spoilers.**


	5. Chapter Three

Hello everyone! I would like to start out by saying thank you kotokixnaoki for the shoutout. And thank you for commenting I truly like your story. It makes me really excited to read even though you just began your story a couple days ago I really like it. For those who don't know nor have read it, they have written a story about Itazura Na Kiss but with a twist *wink* hint they switch positions. It's called 'Itazura Na Kiss With A Plot Twist' please go read it and show it some love cuz I think it deserves it!

Yawning profusely Kotoko boredly stared at the photos the photographers had taken of her, after the fifthteenth one they had showed her Kotoko had began to lose interest. Kotoko now just wanted to take her son and visit her father at his restaurant

"Ms. Aihara!" Kotoko's newest assistant, a young girl freshly out of college, Otani Eiko came rushing over to Kotoko nearly tripping over her own two feet. The girl stopped right in front of Kotoko panting like a dog in a hot car,

"Eiko I've told you many times to call me by my name, we are the same age."

Shaking her head from left to right nearly giving herself whiplash "I could never! You are my boss, that's completely unprofessional!" Letting out a sigh of defeat she takes the papers from Eiko's grasps and looks them over.

"What is this?" Kotoko asks Eiko flipped the front page over and showed Kotoko a note from her father 'I have a big party coming so I won't be home til late this evening.'

Pouting like a lost little puppy, Kotoko gave back the papers to Eiko.

"Eiko what do I have after this?"

Eiko scanned a page in the calendar in her phone "Today you have a facetime meeting with Mr. Rice this afternoon after that you are free. However, tomorrow you need to speak with Mrs. Nakamura about the build site for your new store ."

Kotoko nodded as she got up from her seat and walked towards the dressing room, she finally could remove the newest dress one of her other fashion designer friends begged her to model for the magazine.

After the meeting with Joey, Kotoko finally made her way to her rental car with her son sleeping like a log in her arms. Buckling him in his booster seat and placing one the blankets she kept hidden in the trunk around his small body. Kotoko turned to the daycare and bowed gratefully. Along the way home she passed by a rather familiar looking pair, as she began to drive closer and closer to them the more she could see them. Kotoko's heart began to race as the face of the man she once lived with smiled at his fiance, the two turned around at the sudden sound of a car. The two stood starstruck as the one person they never thought to see drove past, staring at them intensely.

"Naoki? Was- was that Kotoko-san?" Sahoko asks as she turned to her dazed and almost hurt fiance. His eyes never left the street in which Kotoko had drove off.

Kotoko soon after reached her father's apartment complex, but once she removed the key, tears pooled in her eyes. Her softly breathing became heavy as unwanted sobs escaped her lips, she tried her best to keep quiet seeing as her son was inches away from her.

Despite her constant argument with herself everyday for the past four almost five years she wouldn't cry after seeing him. However as you can see, that didn't go as she intended.

Kotoko wrapped her arms around her shaking body as if to manipulate it to calm down. Not to long after that began to work, Kotoko was finally able to gather herself up and retreat her son from his seat then take him upstairs to their bed, where she just laid with him in her arms softly running her hands through his hair.

Silently he sat in his office chair as he stared at the article on his computer screen, the only woman to make his head and heart throb at the same time stood surrounded by falling leaves cupping her hands around her swollen stomach.

A strange man kneeled down and kissed the top of her belly smiling at it with joy in his hazel eyes.

Emptiness welled inside his head causing it to throb, his eyes scanned the picture until his eyes landed on her face. Naoki ran his finger over the screen trying to remember the feeling of her skin, the sound of her voice burned in his ear.

The words 'Irie-kun! I love you!' echoed over and over in his ears until finally they consumed his thoughts, tears of regret began to slide down his cheeks.

The anger and sorrow he felt the day she ran away finally surfaced once again, he now knows what his actions has costed him.

The love of his life, the woman who once who made his hair fall out, held his heart in the palm of her hand, but he no longer could make her his.

Not now, and not later.

Never again will she say 'Irie-kun! I love you!'


	6. Thank you!

hello! I'm really enjoying your story but I do have a complaint with the layout? I really don't mean to be rude! If it comes across that way, I am so sorry!

The flow of the dialogue isn't easy to read. If you separate the speech instead of putting it all in one paragraph it would be easier. I can't explain well but here's an example:

Yawning profusely Kotoko boredly stared at the photos the photographers had taken of her, after the fifthteenth one they had showed her Kotoko had began to lose interest. Kotoko now just wanted to take her son and visit her father at his restaurant.

"Ms. Aihara!" Kotoko's newest assistant, a young girl freshly out of college, Otani Eiko came rushing over to Kotoko nearly tripping over her own two feet. The girl stopped right in front of Kotoko panting like a dog in a hot car.

"Eiko I've told you many times to call me by my name, we are the same age."

Shaking her head from left to right nearly giving herself whiplash "I could never! You are my boss, that's completely unprofessional!"

Letting out a sigh of defeat she takes the papers from Eiko's grasps and looks them over. "What is this?" Kotoko asks Eiko flipped the front page over and showed Kotoko a note from her father 'I have a big party coming so I won't be home til late this evening.' Pouting like a lost little puppy, Kotoko gave back the papers to Eiko.

/end example/

it's easier to understand who said what and it's also easier for you edit your work. You do have errors with keeping the tense consistent but with some more practice you'll get it right!

also I totally didn't expect Kotoko to run into Naoki that way? lmao her driving by and just STARING omg XD I can understand her still feeling hurt but I really hope you make Naoki suffer mwahaha

who's the baby daddy?! has to be someone huge if she was photographed while pregnant with him.

I hope all is well!

 _To whoever wrote that, thank you very much it was a lot easier to edit. People think I don't like criticism. In reality I like it because it gives me a chance to improve my writing skill. If any of you have any issues with my story please let me know. I want it to make it pleasing to everyone who reads it. So don't be afraid to criticize my writing, it will never hurt my feelings. I don't get hurt easily. So thank you to ever wrote that it helped me understand what is pleasing to the eye of readers._ - **Kookie-chan41**


	7. Chapter Four

I was in class when I wrote this, suddenly a teacher started talking about Pineapple Pizza, because we were having homemade Pizza, and this really sweet girl who always has her makeup on fleek, says that if he says it again she'd hit him with a piece of chicken, kept talking about it. This girl pulls out her headphones, turns to him and pulls out a chicken's foot and stared at him dead in the eyes.

A week had past since Kotoko's unfortunate encounter with Mr. Intelligent and his trophy fiance, and since christmas was nearly almost a month away and Labor Thanksgiving day was just around the corner the single mother had her hands full with working and finding time to show Hiro around her home town.

Although she is dying to show Hiro around and let him experience everything an almost four year old could in Tokyo, he didn't want to run into Naoki once again. She had no energy left to see him again or any of the Irie's, even if she longed for a long and well deserved hug from Mrs. Irie, the one's that would calm her troubled heart on the heaviest of days.

Kotoko placed down seven bags of groceries onto the entrance floors, a heavy and exhausted sigh escaped her soft lips. "Hiro, Papa! Help me bring these to the kitchen!" Kotoko is answered with silence.

Again she called "Hiro, Papa!" once again no answer. Groaning loudly she picked up each bag, she carried them to the kitchen and placed them all around the kitchen counters. As she turned around a soft beige colored note caught her eye, looking close at the note she read 'Hiro and I went out for some bonding time, won't be back til dinner - Dad'

Kotoko stared at the note for a bit until a thought entered her mind 'Bathtime~' after putting away all the things she bought, she ran off to the bathroom where she spent the next five hours pampering herself.

Kotoko sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap as she drank some lemon flavored tea with a hint of honey, she ransacked her mind for a new christmas theme line for the upcoming winter season. As she began to start sorting out digital clothing around a fake person on her screen, her iphone began singing some Kpop song.

Without looking at the caller ID she answers in english " _Hello?_ "

"Kotoko?" Jinko asks unfamiliar to the english greeting.

Kotoko jumped up from her lazy position nearly spilling her tea over her laptop "Jinko!?"

"Oh good it is you. Are you busy right now?"

Kotoko listened as her best friends, Komori Jinko and Ishikawa Satomi, talked about how life ways while she was away. Even though Kotoko tried her best to keep up with them, after awhile it became harder to even send a 'Hi, how are you texted'.

"So Kotoko,"

Kotoko hummed a response as she filled her friends' drinks with delight "Ojisan that you haven't told the Irie's about Hiro yet."

Kotoko's hands clutched onto her cup that she was about to refill with lemon tea, her eyes stared intensely at the magazine with her new fashion line 'Fall for the Kisses' plastered on the cover. Calming her beating heart, she stood up and placed the tea kettle on the oven as she replied "There is nothing to tell them. Hiro has no reasons to know them."

"Didn't you tell Ojisan that you wanted them to meet Hiro?" Satomi ask as she tried to read Kotoko's expression. 'She's gotten better at hiding her feelings' she, purely out of annoyance, thought.

"Yes, well… like Naoki once said feelings can change." The two girls stared at Kotoko, both of them worried for the girl who stood in front of them. They both knew their best friend in high school was gone and they had no idea how to bring her back.

All the Iries over the age of eighteen sat at the kitchen table with Sahoko, her mother and her Grandfather. Yuuki sat in the living room watching TV with Chibi.

Sahoko clung to Naoki arms like a hungry mosquito to blood, while they all talked the soon to be wedding each Irie had dreaded.

"Now that Mr. Irie is well enough to work once again and Pandai is running smoothly, let's once and for all plan out our children's wedding!" Ms. Oizumi excitedly exclaims as she passes out a five mini booklets with different types of wedding things organized on important.

"I think the date should be on December 24th, isn't that precious? We could celebrate our wedding on the most romantic day of the year!" Sahoko explains as she watches Naoki glance over the booklet.

Faking her happiness Mrs. Irie says "That's sounds lovely Sahoko!"

Sahoko grinned at Mrs. Irie, 'She's finally accepting me!' She thought.

"Sahoko! I found the perfect wedding dress while I was in Los Angeles!" Sahoko's eyes brightened at the sudden talk of a wedding dress.

"It's by the newest fashion designer! Her clothing are magnificent!"

"Really!?"

"Yes! I sent up a fitting meeting with her next week!"

As the two girls talked about the wedding dress across the table sat a very displeased Mrs. Irie who stared at a lace covered dress with a soft silk on the chestal area.

'Kotoko would have looked so pretty in this,' Mrs. Irie looked up at her eldest son who just stared at the booklet absentmindedly, then turned her head to Sahoko. 'Kotoko would have made a better match for Onii-chan…'

"Mother-Irie?" Mrs. Irie snapped her eyes up from staring at her son to Sahoko's pleading eyes "Will you come us to the fitting meeting please?"

Forcing a tight smile Mrs. Irie nods "I would love too." Sahoko smiled gleefully as she went back to speaking with her mother.

Mrs. Irie let out a quiet sigh full sorrow 'Kotoko why did you leave me?'

As the adult's began talking the stupid wedding Yuuki sat on the couch staring intensely at the TV with questioning eyes. The girl he once insulted on a daily occurrence, was on the tv screen with her arms holding onto a blue blanket swaddled around a sleeping newborn baby boy.

'The new rising model and fashion designer, Aihara Kotoko, who started out her modeling career when her manager, Joey Rice, took a surprise photo of her when she was just nearing her sixth month of pregnancy.'

The picture on the screen changed to Kotoko standing in one of Los Angeles beaches, even with her shirt and shorts, her belly stuck out. It was clear she was pregnant.

Yuuki paused the TV on the photo, his mind raced as he tried finding an explanation other than his deepest fear. But none of them made any sense, they all seem unrealistic. To him there is no way Kotoko could have another man's child, Yuuki was sure Kotoko still loved his brother. Is it wishful thinking? It has been five years since she left, could she really stop loving Naoki?

Yuuki now understood why his brother has been acting weird lately, 'He knows about Kotoko, she and her new family.' A sharp pain stabbed at his heart, his weak hands clutched onto his shirt 'Kotoko were we just your implacement until you found your real one?'


	8. Chapter Five

As his mother ran around the house trying to get dressed as quick as she could, Hiro just sat on the couch eating some sliced apples that his grandfather cut up right before set off for work. His hazel eyes followed his mother with each step she took, even when she would just move in a circle. As he reached for another a sliced apple his eyes wander to a pair of beige colored heels, hiding underneath the coffee table.

"Mama." Kotoko whipped her head to her son who held the thing she ran over the entire apartment looking for.

"Hiro!" Jumping onto her son she kissed his cheek repeatedly "My savior!" She declares as the heels slipped onto her feet.

Hiro followed behind his mother as she locked up the apartment and went down to the elevator. While his mother was talking on the phone with her secretary, Hiro stood watching the numbers slowly change as they elevator descended.

"Mama I'm hungry~!" Whined Hiro as he rushed over to his mother, Kotoko looked away from her new designers for this new line of clothing.

"What would you like darling?"

Without a thought Hiro shouted "Ojisan's restaurant!" Her eyebrow scrunched up as she placed down the paper in her hands then bent to his level.

"Hiro you've gone to his restaurant everyday this week, why do you keep going over t here?" Kotoko watched as her son's slightly pale cheeks tint with a soft pink. "Is there a special reason?" She grinned as the embarrassed Hiro nodded his head.

"T-there is a b-boy who always comes down at this time." Taken back a bit Kotoko stared at him for a second before smiling, "Is he cute?" He nodded so hard Kotoko worried he'd strain his neck.

"What's his name?"

"Yuuki!" smiling softly she saw her son begging eyes, she couldn't help but want to let him go.

"Alright, if you wait a minute. We will go." Hiro's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Mama hurry you're so slow!"

"Hiro, I'm in heels don't pull so hard." Kotoko trailed behind her son who kept tugging at her hand.

"We have to get there before Yuuki leaves!" Hiro shouts as Kotoko and he slammed through Shigeo's restaurant doors.

"Yuuki!"

Kotoko watched as her son ran into the arms a very familiar boy. Her eyes widened in disbelief, the boy her son would meet for lunch everyday for the past few weeks was none other the little boy who teased her every chance he could while she lived with him and his family.

Yuuki smiled at Hiro who clinged onto him, his eyes trailed up the shocked Kotoko. His expression matched Kotoko's. The two were unable to speak, their brains suddenly stopped working as if it were shutting completely down.

Hiro pulled away from Yuuki's hug and ran towards his mother grabbing hold of her stiffen arm, "Yuuki, this is my mommy! Mama this is Yuuki." The two darted their gaze to the grinning small child, then back at each other. Kotoko felt tears trickle down her face as she slowly stepped towards Yuuki.

Yuuki, the small boy who was a little brother she never wanted, kneeled on the ground staring up at her as though she was a mystical being, that will disappear if spooked. Kotoko took in his appearance with each step she had taken, she couldn't believe that five years was long enough for a boy barely in middle school could grow up into such a handsome grown man.

"Yuuki…" Without thought Kotoko launched onto Yuuki, her shaking body wrapped itself around Yuuki.

"Kotoko…" His hands gripped onto the only girl's he ever consider to his sister. No longer able to hold his urges after so long of never exchanging any sorts of words, Yuuki finally let out all his feelings towards Kotoko "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" his balled fist weakly began hitting Kotoko's back.

"How dare you leave us! Without a single word of goodbye!" Kotoko ran her hand through the youngest Irie's hair, trying to soothe his anger.

"You are so cruel, Kotoko!"

"I know Yuuki," Kotoko mothering instincts overcame her action as she tried to calm the man who still was a small child in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki."

After a bit of time Yuuki had finally calmed down, Kotoko and he talked a bit, all the while Hiro played at the counter with Kinnosuke.

Although his mind raced with questions, Yuuki's mouth didn't speak any of them.

Kotoko was really doing all the talking, mostly about her life for the past few years. She asked Yuuki how school was but he would just answer with simple and bored shrug.

Unable to take his silence no more Kotoko asks a question she knew he'd have to answer.

"How is Naoki?"

Yuuki's eyes widen at the sudden question about his brother, a warm feeling heated his confused heart. Does she still love him? A smile crept onto his lips. "Onii-chan is fine. Or so he says. In my eyes he's working himself to hard, and his useless fiance is all caught up in the wedding to notice-" Yuuki stopped mid-sentence as he realised his mistake.

Stupid… Looking up from his drink he saw Kotoko smiling at Hiro who held up his fist in victory while Kinnosuke shouted 'You cheated!'

She didn't hear me Yuuki let a sigh of relief, however that didn't last long. "So Naoki and Sahoko didn't get married yet." Kotoko's gaze turned from her son to Yuuki who's eyes held pity. "For some reason I'm pleased to that. Is that bad?"

"No!" Everyone turned to Yuuki after his shout, he coughed "I mean no. It's not bad."

Smiling lightly Kotoko reached over and patted Yuuki's head "Thank you Yuuki." She set down some money to pay for Yuuki and her meals. "It was delightful seeing you once again." Kotoko picked up her son, who was laughing at Kinnosuke's defeated state, and placed him at his feet.

"Kotoko-"

"Yuuki be sure to keep this meeting from everyone. I don't think Obachan will be very pleased to know you saw me before she did." Silently Yuuki nodded watching Kotoko and Hiro walk out the restaurant.


	9. Chapter Six

Late in the evening, Yuuki returned to his quiet household. His mother greeted him with a weak smile, like she always did since the news of wedding. Though it wasn't her best smile, she wanted to push away the thought of something that'll never happen.

"Welcome back, Yuuki." He nodded as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek, this action shocked her a bit since he hasn't done that since she made him in elementary.

"What was that?" Yuuki shrugged as they walked into the living room where his father and brother sat watching the tv. "I guess I wanted to kiss my mother's cheek." an eerie feeling bubbles in Mrs. Irie stomach.

"She told me not to say this but," Yuuki watched his brother who kept staring at the TV taking in the news on the screen.

"I ran into Kotoko today."

Everyone stood still as Yuuki went on "She and I talked, she is doing wonderfully." Mrs. Irie gasped.

"Sadly I didn't have the pleasure of meeting her husband, though she said he's very handsome and oh so kind." Everyone stared Yuuki, Mrs. Irie felt heaviness in her heart as Yuuki went on and on about Kotoko's fake husband.

Finally Naoki was fed up from all this unwanted talk of Kotoko's husband, he stood up. Naoki felt his body heat rise from jealousy, his heart against his chest angrily. Yuuki smirked as he finally hit his brother last button, "Oh Onii-chan is something wrong?" Yuuki faked worry in his tone. "No. I just realised that I have work to do, is all." Feeling happy with his brother actions Yuuki let's his brother leave with one final push.

"Mother she also said that they are thinking of having children together." Naoki left the room and climbed up the stairs to his work area, he closed the door and stared at his room/office. Unable to hold in his anger any longer, he slammed his hand onto his desk.

"Dammit," Without thinking Naoki pushed off everything on his desk including his computer. His kicked his chair over and over until his anger subsided leaving him in a panting state surrounded by his now broken chair and cracked computer screen.

His body gave out, he flopped onto his bed his hand over his eyes, I shouldn't even be in love with her. So why does it hurt so much?

"Achoo!" Kotoko wiped her sniffling nose on her handkerchief as a cold fall breeze nearly blew her away.

"Are you alright Ms. Kotoko?" Eiko worriedly asks.

Kotoko nods as she places her handkerchief back into her pocket "I'm alright Eiko, it's just the sudden breeze. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"Well if you need a break, let me know and we can go somewhere warmer." Kotoko gave Eiko a grateful smile as the Photographer called for another set of photos.

After two hours worth of seventeen million poses and five wardrobe changes, Kotoko was finally able to leave for the day. Since the incident with Yuuki aa couple days ago, Kotoko would meet him at her father's restaurant for lunch with Hiro became a regular occurrence. However today wasn't a day for that, instead Kotoko and her assistant had a fitting meeting with a Bride To Be, Bride's Mother, and Mother In Law.

As the two sat in the Limo, they began to speak about the fitting "What's the name of the Bride To Be?" Kotoko asks as she organized her bag to be ready for the measuring part of the meeting.

Eiko's eyes roamed over papers in the folder in her hand "Ms. Oizumi." Kotoko stared at Eiko with a questionable gaze. Eiko looked up "What's wrong?"

Kotoko shook her head.

"It's nothing. That name seems oddly familiar but I can't put my finger on where I heard."

"Maybe you heard on TV, or something."

"Probably…" As Kotoko thought more about the name, the rest of the way the two sat in silence.

Mrs. Irie placed down plates filled goodies and empty tea cups in preparation for the Fitting Meeting.

"Mother-Irie!" Mrs. Irie turned to Sahoko who came bouncing down the stairs in a soft blue colored dress, with her Mother in tow.

Mrs. Irie couldn't deny the fact that Sahoko was indeed a beautiful young woman with many great qualities. In all honesty, she was a great catch, however Mrs. Irie couldn't see her eldest son and she {Sahoko} being, what others called, a 'Perfect Match'.

Smiling lightly at the Bride To Be, Mrs. Irie welcomed her with "Well don't you look darling," A small blushed crept onto the Young Girl's cheeks.

"Thank you."

After giving a small curtsy nod, Mrs. Irie turned back to her coffee table filled with coasters, empty cups and an assortment of snacks. As she overlooked each item, her mind wandered to the only girl she ever considered a daughter.

I was hoping to do this with Kotoko, sit in our home with each of her friends as she got measured for her perfect wedding dress. Mrs. Irie heart ached for the sound of Kotoko's voice to echo through this empty house. The look on Onii-chan's face as he would watch Kotoko slowly walk down the aisle holding onto her father's arm.

"They are here!"

Mrs. Irie dreaming was interrupted by the sound of a loud car stopping in the front of her home.

Sahoko grabbed hold of Mrs. Irie hand and dragged her along with her "Come Mother-Irie!" She exclaims happily as the three women make their way to the front door.

As Ms. Oizumi pulled open the front door with excitement, Mrs. Irie gained back her balance from Sahoko sudden pulling. She patted down her dress and glanced outside as the limo doors opened.

A beautiful woman with short black hair stepped out, a familiar feeling a warm filled her heart as her eyes widen in shock.

The daughter that her heart begged for stood in front of her house, taking in the scenery in front of her.

Kotoko…

As if she heard Mrs. Irie's heart calling out to her, Kotoko turned her head up and stared wide at the only mother she ever known in her life.

The voice in her head told her to run but her weak legs couldn't move as if glue to its place.

Obasan…


	10. Chapter Seven

"Hiro!" Yuuki called out as soon as he saw a familiar boy walk through the doors of Aihara restaurant.

As soon as Hiro's eyes laid upon his newly found crush, they lit up in excitement. The young boy rushed over to Yuuki with haste, his grandfather following behind him.

Yuuki stared at Aihara a bit confused "Where's Kotoko?" he asked as Aihara walked towards the back "She has a fitting meeting with a Bride To Be!" He answered as he vanished into the back of his restaurant.

 _Oh crap…_

It didn't take long for Yuuki to realize that Kotoko and his mother would soon meet once again. And his lie would be revealed.

The two woman sat in silence as everyone around them continued to speak with joy and excitement "Sahoko you didn't tell me that you know Ms. Kisses??" Ms. Oizumi asks her daughter who was still trying to figure out the eerie feeling inside her gut.

Ms. Oizumi clung to Kotoko side, fangirling "Well I never thought I'd see her again. Nē Kotoko-san!" Kotoko shot up as her train of thought suddenly disappeared, Sahoko leaned forward hushing the volume in her voice.

"What's it like being married to Joey-sama?" Mrs. Irie ears perked at the sudden talk of the husband Kotoko was said to have.

"M-married?"

"Yes! Naoki told me that Yuuki said your husband was handsome and kind, I knew instantly that it was Joey-sama! The way you two act, it's so obvious!" Kotoko cursed the teenage delinquent, that she called her a little brother.

 _That child…_

"Yuuki said that he even that you two are planning on children! You two would make such cute children!"

I thought her husband name was Hiro? _Who is this Joey-sama?!_ Mrs. Irie thought out of annoyance as she watched her future daughter-in-law pester to her dream daughter.

"Who is Joey-sama?" The two older women asks full of curiosity at the new name with such a high title, and relation with Kotoko.

Kotoko opened her mouth to speak but as she began speaking Sahoko butted in with "Joey-sama is charming man who woos ladies to their knees from just a simple smile!" Kotoko watched as Sahoko held a look of admiration in her eyes.

She couldn't help but chuckle at how much praise Sahoko was giving her best friend/ manager. _Well he is devilishly handsome but I wouldn't say he's a woman woo-ier. Man woo-ier? Most definitely._

"He's also her manager!" The two older women stared at Kotoko in astonishment.

As Kotoko again opened her mouth to explain, Eiko tapped her shoulder and then with her index finger pointed at the time.

I'll just explain it next time.

"Sahoko-san we only have very short time, we must get on with taking your measurement and talking about your dream dress."

"Oh yes!" Sahoko stood up and moved closer to Kotoko who held a measuring tape.

Mrs. Irie watched in satisfaction as her dream daughter worked with such ease and a bright smile plastered across her angelic face.

 _My Kotoko looks so mature!_ Mrs. Irie held back the urge to squeal with pride. The dumb teenage girl she once took care of, was a beautiful young adult.

As she smiled at her Kotoko a question poked at her thoughts _If she's married to Joey-sama, who is Hiro?_

Ten minutes past before Kotoko finished taking all the measurements needed. Now it was time for the questions.

The two sat next to each other, Kotoko held with a tight grip onto a clipboard filled with the necessary questions that needed to be answer for the dress to be done properly and on time.

The first question on the page, cause her heart to ache as the she watched to skip it.

"What is your wedding date?"

"December 24."

Her {Kotoko} breath hitched as Sahoko answered with deep happiness within her tone. The all too familiar feeling of stabbing pain stuck her heart once again.

They chose the day right before Hiro's birthday.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Kotoko began to ask the rest of the question.

With each question that Sahoko answered with utter glee slowly made Kotoko realise this home she once called her safe place turned into her endless cycle of hell on earth.

Thirty questions later and countless drink of water to ease the stress closing her throat, Kotoko finally finished the meeting. She could finally run out of this home and to her son whom she wished to hug until the end of time.

As Kotoko made her way towards the door, following close behind Eiko, Sahoko asked a question that Kotoko didn't want to be ask.

"Nē Kotoko! We are having a,gathering to celebrate out wedding at Pandai's office! It would mean a lot to me if you and Joey-sama could come over!" Kotoko stood in front of her stunned.

"You see, Naoki and I don't have many married couples as friends. So it would be great to have you guys over." Kotoko shook her head.

"No I don't think-" Sahoko grabbed hold of Kotoko's hands and with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

"Please Kotoko-san? For me?" Forcing a tight smile Kotoko nodded unable to say no.

"Yay! It's on Saturday at 6 O'clock! At Pandai!" Kotoko weakly walked towards the limo and slouched into her seat groaning.

 _Why didn't I say no!?!!?!?_


	11. Chapter Eight

"So, instead of coming up with a lie or plainly saying no," Joey, through the computer screen, gave Kotoko a look of annoyance. Kotoko held her head down staring at her hands.

"We are gonna go to the celebration of the man, who rejected you and you still love, upcoming wedding?" Kotoko nodded.

"And they think that we," he pointed at himself then to Kotoko a couple of times.

"and are married because of this Kid, name Yuuki." Kotoko slowly nodded still staring at her hands gripping her skirt.

"When is this celebration?" The word gave Joey a sour taste of displeasure in his mouth.

"Three days."

"Three days!?" Joey watched as Kotoko flinched, he took a deep breath as he reached for his schedule.

"Though I didn't plan on coming down to join you there for another two week, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." Kotoko looked up to find Joey smiling at her like he always did whenever she needed.

"I'll be there by tomorrow. We'll cancel everything you have and spend the entire day getting you ready for this celebration." Kotoko smiled thankfully as she gave him a small bow out of respect, she turned off her computer as they said their goodbyes.

"Yes!" Kotoko squeaked falling onto her bed with ease and without a bit of worry. Well for the most part, until one small detail invaded her train of thought.

"Irie-kun." She breathed out.

The thought of seeing him again, this time face to face, filled her with a mix of uncontrollable emotions. All of them contradicted each other, leaving Kotoko's mind and heart in a puddle of confusion.

A couple days have passed and Kotoko was now standing in front of her bed, in nothing but a towel and her damp hair wrapped in curlers. She picked up one of three outfits, placed it against her body then turned to her son who sat on the bed laughing at her.

"This one?" Once again her son shook his head in disapproval. Out of aggravation she toss the outfit onto the bed.

"Darling, We are picking up Joey-san, not meeting the Queen." She stalked towards her closet and flung it open wide, moving to the side giving Hiro full access she said with an annoyed sigh "Go pick out something."

Lazily Hiro stood up from his conformable position on the bed as stared into his mother's closet, his mind deep in thought.

Not after long he pulled out a long knitted winter-y dress, thick black leggings, white snow boots, golden earings and white heart necklace.

Kotoko watched, her mouth agape, as her four year old son picked out a better outfit she, a fashion designer, could come together in short period of time.

"Mother don't catch flies." Snapping of her trance, Kotoko grabbed one of Hiro's stuffed animals and threw it at him. Hiro laughed as it hit the door he just closed.

Huffing out in annoyed Kotoko began to change into Hiro's of it choice. "He's becoming more and more like his father." She chuckled lightly at her thought, her mind envisioning Hiro and His father standing side by side with the same exact smirk.

"Jo-Jo!" Hiro jumped into Joey's arms with delight, he repeated kissed his cheek. Kotoko felt displeased "What the-? Why don't you treat me like that when I return from long trips!?" She shouts.

Hiro shrugged "Buy me chocolate and we'll talk about it." Hiro grabbed hold of the Chocolate drops Joey-san brought him from L.A, Kotoko gasped.

"I gave you life!!"

The trio arrived at Aihara for a minutes to relax and feed Joeysan after a long flight full of, his words, 'Actual cows anus' food from the plane.

After several thankful bows from Aihara and many minutes of Kinnosuke's death glare, they finally sat down with food prepared by Aihara and Kinnosuke themselves.

"Yummy~" Hiro moaned as his slerped down his food, Joey and Kotoko nodded in agreement as the also dived into their own meal.

"I love your father's food! No wonder you were so fat when I met you-ack!" As a result of his comment a piece of tofu landing on his eye, throwing by none other than Kotoko herself.

"Just each your food, you wanker." She said repeated the word many of her British friends used in front of her a lot.

Joey chuckled lightly as he continued eating his delicious food.

The entire day went on the same as always did, nothing felt different from the usual time Joey, Kotoko, and Hiro hung out together.

The only difference being, the three of them are in Tokyo, Japan and not in Los Angeles, California.

It was now nearing 8 O'clock, the three felt the weight of the day finally hit them. Kotoko could barely stand as Joey carried Hiro into the bedroom, Kotoko tucked him down after changing him into his PJs.

The two walked out towards the living room ad flopped onto the couch with a loud 'omph'.

Kotoko turned her head weakly towards her best friend who was now loosening his tie. She leaned over, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asks, feeling Kotoko's head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming down and coming down to this celebration for me. Without you I wouldn't be able to do it." Smiling lightly Joey placed a hand onto Kotoko head, his finger slowly run through her hair.

"Hunny, I would do anything for you."

"I know."

"But if there is any interested men, I want a divorce." Kotoko held her stomach as laughter erupted from her.

"Deal."

The two entangled their pinkies, solidifying their promises.


	12. Chapter Nine

After two days of Joey sending people after people, to poke and prodel Kotoko into the design of beautiful she truly is, it was finally four hours before the unwanted celebration of Naoki and Sahoko's wedding announcement.

Kotoko sat in her office chair staring at a piece of jewellery laying gorgeously in front of her. Joey picked it out today while kotoko was getting her finger/toenails done in the salon.

He said it would embrace her beauty, she would outshine the bride to be. That even he agreed was very beautiful, once she saw a picture of her in a magazine. Kotoko sat and debated on the decision of whether or not to wear it.

As Kotoko was thinking, her door clicked open causing her to jump a bit and swing her chair to the sound. Her eyes landed on her son who held a confused and worried expression.

Her motherly instincts kicked into action as her arms open wide, inviting Hiro for a hug. To her surprise, he declined the offer and sat on the bed across from her.

"Mama," Her heart ached as her son's came out weak and unsure. Worry filled her mind as questions began to fill out in her thoughts.

"Is papa a bad man?"

Kotoko stood shocked at this sudden question, never once had she ever called or signified his father to be bad.

"Mama why is papa a mean man?" Kotoko sat in silence staring at her son in unter shock.

"Why does papa not love me?"

A couple hours earlier at Hiro came in for lunch as usual to see Yuuki, who like always, sat in his usual spot greeting Hiro with a warm smile.

"Hello Hiro!" Hiro beamed at Yuuki as he sat next to him like he always did.

One of Aihara's workers welcomed Hiro, "Welcome Hiro! Would you like your usual?" Hiro nodded eagerly. The cook gave a nod of understanding and went to work.

A couple hours had passed and Yuuki stood up and went to use the bathroom leaving Hiro by himself sipping on his drink.

"That poor kid…" Hiro's ear perked as he saw two workers staring him from the door, they each gave him pity expression. Hiro didn't understand why.

"This poor kid has such a bad father."

"I know! He so sweet! How could such a cruel man help create such sweet child."

"He is left to without a father who loves him."

Hiro froze in his seat. Papa doesn't love me? Tears filled his eyes, his small hands gripped onto his pants tightly.

"Sorry Hiro. I'm back." Yuuki laughed as he took his seat once again, he looked down to see Hiro begin to shake.

"What's-"

"Hiro!" Eiko called from the entrance of Aihara's restaurant "Let's go home!" She called. Hiro grabbed hold of his jacket, bolted from his seat and out the door into the limo without a word of goodbye to Yuuki.

What happened while I was away? Yuuki thought worriedly as his eyes never left the entrance.

Kotoko grabbed hold of her now sobbing son who roughly tried to wipe away his tears.

Kotoko ran her fingers down through Hiro's hair.

"Hiro your papa isn't a bad man, and he certainly does love you." Hiro sniffled.

"Why haven't he come and get us?" Kotoko smiled weakly.

"Well because, papa is working really hard. You can't expect a King to not work hard his Kingdom now can you?" Hiro shook his head.

"Well now Papa is working hard to make sure all his people are happy. Even if that means marrying someone other than mama." Hiro shook his head.

"No papa should marry mama!" Kotoko smiled.

"I want to marry Papa. But that's won't be able to happen." Hiro looked down at his hands.

"Mama do you like the woman papa will marry?" Kotoko thought for a moment.

"I like her. You will like her too." Hiro nodded. "Mama next time you see papa tell him. I'll like his new wife. Even if it's not mama." Kotoko nodded, she laid a kiss on Hiro's forehead and let his run out of the room.

She turned back to the necklace that held a diamond, with a soft sigh she placed it around her neck and clipped it into place.

Kotoko turned to the mirror and stared at her reflect Papa's new wife…

Kotoko and Joey finally arrive at Pandai, the feeling of anxiety ate at Kotoko's mind while Joey helped her out of the limo.

Joey grasp hold of Kotoko hand and gave it one squeeze of reassurance. Against the demands of her thoughts, Kotoko walked inside of the building, many people dressed to kill surrounded the entire floor.

Kotoko's glanced around the room, in search for the nearest open bar. "Don't even think about getting drunk and leaving me to carry you home!" Joey hissed in a hushed tone.

Kotoko pouted as she retracted her leg that was darting towards the bar.

The two walked around in searched for the woman who invited them to this gathering.

"Where is that damned woman!?" Joey hissed as he placed Kotoko and himself at one of the standing tables near the stage.

Kotoko laid her now throbbing head onto the cold table in hopes of somewhat healing it. "I don't know but all this freaking anxiety is giving me headache." Sympathetically Joey began to rub her back trying to ease her pain.

As the two stood there a voice called out "Kotoko!"


	13. Chapter Ten

Kotoko and Joey both turned around to be greeted by their friend from America, Christine Robbins. "Chris!" Kotoko squealed jumping into Chris's opened arms. Joey watched as the two friend hugged happily, as he smiled at the two a hand laid upon his shoulder.

Joy turned to see a grinning Mr. Robbins, " _Sir what are you doing here?_ " He asked as the two girls stop hugging and turn to them.

" _I came because Mr. Oizumi invited me. Why else would I be here?_ " The Old man laughed, he gave Joey a rough pat on the back that caused him to lurk forward in pain. Mr. Robbins cupped Kotoko face and smiled joyous.

Kotoko smiled as she placed her hands over his " _How is my favorite designer?_ " He asked whiled Kotoko welcomed the man, who once scared her senseless, comforting hands.

" _I am alright Uncle. How are you?_ " The man gave a hearty laughed as his side off her face and back to his pocket.

"I'm great. But this young girl wouldn't stop bugging about visiting you again!" Everyone turned to the blushing Chris, who turned her attention to the buffett laid out.

"Kotoko! Let's get some food!" She exclaims, she grabbed hold of Kotoko arm and pulled her along, leaving the two men to their own accords.

The girls reached the buffett and watched a few people here and there grab something to eat, Chris grabbed two plates for the both of them and slowly went around the table grabbing what looked appetizing. Kotoko stood staring at the table of food, usually she gladly take the chance to eat some that looked so delicious. However, Kotoko knew that if she ate some now, she would puke from all the anxiety tightening around her.

Chris walked up to her, some piece of shrimp sticking onto her cheek, "Why won't wou eoat?" She asked with her mouth filled with some food. Kotoko chuckled lightly grabbing some napkins while placing her plate back down, she wiped off Chris's cheek.

"Im not hungry." She answered crumpling up the napkin and throwing it away, Suddenly soft jazz music filled Kotoko's ears, she turned to the band. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw the only person who could make her heart stop and speed up at the same time, enter with his fiance clingy to his side.

His parents entered after the two along with Ms. Oizumi and her father. Kotoko couldn't move as much as her body begged her to, she kept watching as they all made it around the room greeting each Guest.

"They are so cute~" Kotoko was finally broken from her trance, She turned to her gushing friend, who had finally cleaned her plate of food. "Ne Kotoko want to hear a secret." Kotoko nodding, Chris lead forward "I hear a rumor that Naoki is in love with another woman. That's why it took them five years to finally announce their engagement to the world." Kotoko shook her head as the sudden hope that Naoki loved her reached her thoughts.

"I don't think that's true." Chris laughed "Of course. That's why it's called a rumor silly." Kotoko turned back, only to find Naoki staring at her intently.

Her heart speed up, her eyes locked into his. It wasn't until a waiter came up to here offering a glass of champagne to her, she nodding take a glass. In one gulp, the 4 inch glass of champagne was gone.

Behind Kotoko stood an annoyed Joey, she let out a small yelp of surprise as she turned around, Kotoko placed a hand over her heart "Don't frighten me like that!" She yelled at him as quietly as she could while slapping his chest.

Joey crossed his arms, while narrowing his eyes to the empty drink in her hand. "What did I say about getting drunk and leaving me to take care of you?" Kotoko placed the drink behind her back and nervously chuckled "Woman don't think for a second I won't your drunk self in a ditch again." Joey threatened, Kotoko gulped in fear.

She ducked her head "I'm sorry. I won't drink anything else." Joey placed a hand on Kotoko's head and softly rubbed it.

"Good girl." Kotoko smiled at Joey. As the two returned to their originally table free of Chris and Mr. Robbins, who were greeting the couple.

Kotoko laid her head into her hands, "Oi baka look alive, it's a party." The two turned to Yuuki, dressed in a suit in tie. "Yuuki…" Kotoko gabbed hold of the younger brother and hugged him.

Shocked by her sudden movements Yuuki had no clue what to do, Kotoko clutched onto his jacket causing him to freeze in his place. "I've been to countless gathers, countless times I had to be center of attention." Yuuki wrapped his arms around Kotoko as she began to shake.

"This is the first gathering where my mind is blank and the only thing I can do is not fall." The two men stared at each other as the woman they both loved like a sister shook in fear within Yuuki's arms.


	14. Chapter Eleven

Naoki watched from afar as his brother hugged Kotoko, for the first time he wished to trade places with his younger brother.

He wanted to be the one to hold Kotoko in his arms, feel her warmth like he did the day his father first gotten sick. The comforting sound of her breathe against his ear.

His hand clenched into the small glass of champagne in his hand, as Mr, Robbins and his daughter walked up to him blocking his view of Kotoko.

Naoki cursed the two in his mind while forcing a smile, " _Hello Mr. Robbins_." He greeted shaking their hands politefully.

Mr. Robbins smiled " _Hello Naoki! Congratulation!_ " Naoki nodded as the old man patted him on the back. Naoki held back a hiss at the man rough pat, "Congratulation Naoki-san." Chris smiled.

"Your japanese has gotten better since the last time we met Chris." Naoki complimented, Chris nodded with a grin "That's because of my friend Kotoko!" She beamed.

Naoki blinked "Kotoko? Aihara Kotoko?" He asked.

"Yes!"

Mr. Robbins turned to Naoki with a questioning expression " _Naoki do you know Kotoko?_ "

"Well I'd hope so they did live together." Everyone turned to the new voice in the conversation, Chris's eyes lit up.

"Joey!" Chris squealed clingy onto his arm. "Where Kotoko?" She questioned searching around him for her bubbly best friend.

"She left to use the bathroom." Joey answered turning to Naoki with seem to me a smile well more like a evil smirk. "You must be Irie Naoki." Something glinted in Joey's eyes which made Naoki a bit worried, though he didn't show it.

Joey bowed "I am Joey Rice. Thank you for taking care of Kotoko." Joey's action surprised Naoki.

"You're Kotoko's-"

"Yes I am." Joey interrupted, he smiled at Naoki who held a plain expression.

Naoki wasn't a violent man, far from it. However the need to knock this man off his feet and shout at him that Kotoko was his, crossed his mind for a few seconds.

Instead Naoki smiled "I'm glad Kotoko found someone else to burden." With that Naoki turned and left the stunned three.

"Bastard!" Joey hissed under his breathe, Chris glared at Naoki's back as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

As Kotoko was about to exit the stall bathroom, she heard two women enter "Did you hear that Sahoko hired Aihara Kotoko to design her dress?" Kotoko froze in her place. Her ears perked with interest as the women continued to speak about her.

"I heard that Kotoko use to live with the Irie's. So they must be getting a giant discount." Kotoko snorted in her head.

 _No way are they getting a discount. Yuuki's wedding? Maybe._

"You know I remember Mr. Irie once speaking about Kotoko and Naoki getting married." Kotoko stared at the women putting on their makeup.

"They could have made a cute couple. Not to mention Kotoko seems to fit Naoki perfectly." The woman nodded in agreement.

Kotoko sat on the toilet, she stared at her hands as her mind race with the women's conversation. Kotoko finally left the stall as the sound of the women exited the bathroom.

Washing her hands clean, Kotoko stared at her reflection, "Perfect fit? Psh never." She dried her hands then exit the bathroom.

As the bathroom closed Sahoko retreated from the bathroom stall in which she hid in from the women who left before her.

"Naoki and Kotoko…" The uneasy feeling she once felt before began to once again bubble within her stomach.

Yuuki sat next to his mother, who was all but happy, she sat next to four empty champagne glasses "Ma why are you so down? You have Kotoko her with you and your eldest son is finally getting married like you wanted." Yuuki said nudging his mother's side. Mrs. Irie looked up from her pitiful position with an un-amused expression.

"First off I can't be with Kotoko. She's hiding from me," She began while grabbing another glass of the waiters plate that passed by, she gulped it down and continued

"And -hiccup- second, _My oh so lovely son_ ," the sentence oozed with sarcasm "Is marrying the wrong girl." Mrs. Irie finished laying her heated head onto the cool table.

Yuuki let out a sighed of defeat, while his mother began to softly snore. _Barely into the night and mother is already falling asleep…_ After lifting her up and pulling into his father's office, Yuuki left his mother in her husband's care.

The young boy made his way around in search of his brother, as he was nearing the his brother he is stopped by the lead singer announcing "From request by the Bride to be will everyone grab a dancing partner." Yuuki ground as he was swarmed by countless of woman ranging in age all a bit intoxicated.

In the corner of his eye he saw Sahoko, Naoki, Joey and Kotoko swapping partner leaving Naoki and Kotoko by themselves.

 _That's what I'm talking about, Finally!_


	15. Chapter Twelve

Naoki sat by himself in the corner far from everyone, he watched with interest as the guest chatted, laughed and danced among each other. Sipping on his second glass of champagne, Naoki let out a yawn. It was only half way into this uneventful gathering, the young boy already wanted to go home, fall into a deep and never wake again.

As his eyes slowly scanned the room, they land a very familiar woman laughing at something Joey had said. Naoki's heart ached, he wanted to be able to hear her laugh. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to feel her persistent presence with him once more. Even for a second. Gulping down the rest of the drink he heads towards the nearest waiter holding more glasses on the serving tray.

As he was nearing the waiter his fiance came over and latched onto his arm "Hello Sahoko." He forced a smile as Sahoko pulled smiling. However Naoki knew it was forced, "What's wrong?" He asked gueiunly worried.

Sahoko shook her head "Nothing." She turned her head towards to Kotoko and Joey sitting by themselves once again, her gaze turned back to the Lead Singer who made his way towards the Mic.

"From request by the Bride to be will everyone grab a dancing partner." He announced, everyone grabbed someone's hand and made their way to the dance floor.

"Come." She smiled pulling Naoki along with her straight towards the laughing couple, "Hello Kotoko-san, Joey-sama." The two turned to Sahoko and Naoki. Kotoko felt her heartbeat quicken as she now realised how close Naoki is to her. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but may I have this dance Joey-sama?" Before he could answer Sahoko had already dragged Joey off to the dancefloor.

Kotoko and Naoki stood silently, the two felt the need to say something, anything really but as hard as they could try nothing would spit out of their mouths.

Finally Kotoko spit out in hopes to make it somewhat less of an awkward situation "W-would you like to dance?" Naoki turned to Kotoko who held out her hand. "You don't have to- but would you like too?" Naoki stared at her hand, his mind raced with what to do.

Kotoko began to retract her hand as it seemed he didn't want to after all. Naoki reached up and grabbed hold of her hand. He fear this would be his only chance to be with her, even if his responsibility scream for him to not, the voice inside his heart screamed louder than all the rest.

Naoki lead her to the dancefloor far away from the rest, his arm wrapped around her waist gripping tight enough to set his heart at ease. Kotoko placed a hand onto his shoulder, their hand clamped together. They each gripped onto one another, though unaware of the other person tight grip, the two feared of letting go.

Their eyes locked in a trance, with each step they took the more the world around them disappeared into darkness. Soon it felt as if they were the only ones left in this Universe. Naoki took this time to remember each of Kotoko's features as she did to him, after five years they changed so much from the last time they we together.

The two matured, physically, from Kotoko's short hair to Naoki's built frame.

Now Kotoko realised how much she still loved the man hold her in his arms as the two spin, _How can I not love the father of my child…_ She thought painfully. Naoki ending their dance with him bowing Kotoko, the two escaped their trance as everyone in the room began to clap.

Naoki and Kotoko stared at everyone that surrounding them, smiling and clapping. Kotoko pulled away from Naoki, his arms felt empty. The warmth of Kotoko presence start to disappear as she walked passed everyone leaving Naoki in a puddle of confusion. Everyone disparted, the only ones who stayed in front of were his brother, {now sober} mother, father, and Joey. The four of them walked towards him as he kept staring at his hands, slowly losing Kotoko's warmth.

His mother was the first to speak up "Onii-chan," She began making him look at her "If she walks out those doors, you will lose her forever." Naoki looked at everyone who nodded in agreement.

Naoki turned to Joey "You're married to Kotoko why are you agreeing?" He questioned.

Joey laughed "Hun, I'm gay."

"He's not lying. I saw him checking out several male Waiters as they walked passed him." Mr. Irie stated as Joey laughed nervously.

"But you-"

"I lied. Seriously big bro? 200 IQ and you can't tell if someone is lying tsk tsk shame." Yuuki admitted smirking at Naoki.

"If that's true then who is-" Sudden realisation hit the young man. He pushed past his parents and after the woman who ran from him just like before.

Yuuki and Joey smirked staring at Naoki "Looks like Mr. Genius finally realised it." Yuuki states, Joey nodded.

Mr. and Mrs. Irie stared at the two in confusion "Realised what?" They and Joey stared at each other before leaning into the couples ear and whispering some delicious news.

"WHAT!?"

Kotoko stood outside the Pandai building searching around her purse for some money for a cab in the pouring rain, as she searched deep down a voice shouted.

"Kotoko wait!" She turned to Naoki running towards her, She placed her purse over her head as she shouted back at him.

"What are you doing!? It's pouring." Worriedly she began to try and push him back inside.

Naoki pushed off her hands telling him to go back "Why didn't you tell me?" Kotoko stared at him in confusion.

"Tell you what - Nevermind- That doesn't matter right now go back inside!" She states as she tries pushing him once again.

Naoki grabbed hold of Kotoko's hand "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" The pursed that shielded Kotoko from the rain fell to the ground with a loud splash.

The two stood in the middle of the sidewalk, the rain soaked them as they stared at each other silently. Naoki panting breathlessly.

"Mama!" A voice Kotoko new all to well shouted from a far, the two looked over and saw Hiro running towards them amprella in his hand. Kotoko's father ran after him once he saw Naoki.

"Hiro wait!" His grandfather shouted, however he was too late. Hiro was already in front of the tow, staring at Naoki with a curious expression. Only for a few second until his face lit up with happiness.

"Papa!"


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Even after five years of mental preparation for the moment her son and his father would finally meet. Face to face. Each time the frightening thought occurred a new conversation would come up.

From Naoki welcoming the two of them with open arms, even shed a tear of gratitude and relief. Too the genius shooing them from his sight screaming curse words at them out of disgust and anger.

Even with every outcome she imagined, the real thing filled her body with fear and uncertainty. Not even all the time in the would could prepare anyone for the meeting a son and father who you kept apart out of your own selfish fears.

She always thought it would have been easier on her, if maybe she told Naoki the day she, herself, found out about the new life growing inside her womb. AS she stared at her son hugging the man who knew absolutely nothing of him, the bittersweet memory of Hiro's creation passed through her thoughts.

The weather that day certainly was sunny, so Kotoko Aihara, wore one of the spring dresses Mrs. Irie, bought for her, along with a sun hat and a pair of white sandals. She was as bubbly as always, skipping her way home bringing her Mr. Irie, some of her father's homemade fat free soup he knew he loved so much.

Since his heart attack doctors had put him on bed rest till his surgery, which Mr. Irie didn't mind. It gave him some quality time with his family, though in his place Noaki took over. Which at the time worried Kotoko, she knew how much Noaki hated working at Pandai and how much he wanted to become a doctor.

Kotoko reached her home opening the door and was about to announce her presence when Mrs. Irie began to shout. "Noaki how could you do this to us!?" She sobbed "How could you ruin all my hard work!?" Kotoko came running into the living room where Mrs. Irie was in front of her son sobbing.

"Auntie!" Kotoko gasps setting down Mr. Irie soup and rushed over to Mrs. Irie's side.

"Auntie what's wrong?" Kotoko asks worriedly as she wiped away the tears from Mrs. Irie's cheeks.

"She's being over dramatic." Noaki mumbles whilst rubbing his throbbing temple.

"Auntie what is wrong?" Mrs. Irie looked over to the girl she wished to be her daughter. She even dreamed of the day Noaki and Kotoko would get married, have many little children and grow old together.

"Noaki you are gonna break Kotoko-chan's heart!" Mrs. Irie sobbed as she covered her face in her hands.

"Mama..." Mr. Irie tried to pick up his wife but she didn't budge.

"No! Noaki is being selfish!" She screamed. Kotoko started between Mrs. Irie, Mr. Irie and Noaki.

Mrs. Irie grabbed hold of Noaki's shirt tears streaming down her face "Noaki please don't marry that girl!" Kotoko froze.

Finally she realised what was happening, Sahoko and Noaki were really getting married. She had thought maybe Noaki was kidding and didn't really meant to get married. Kotoko's mind was racing as she tried to understand how to react to this, her heart said cry and beg him not to but her mind said to run, run away as fast she could.

As she kneeled there besides Mrs. Irie sobbing body a tear fell down her cheek. She turned to Noaki who was shocked, his eyes never left her face. a Pang of guilt stabbed at his heart,

"Kotoko-chan!" Without a second thought Kotoko bolted out of the house with everyone shouting for her.

"Noaki go after her!" Mrs. Irie shouted, even though Noaki wanted to his feet were planted to the ground. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to go they wouldn't move. The guilt in his heart held onto his every movement.

Later that night Kotoko arrived back home, a bit more tipsy than she had left. Stumbling a bit Kotoko made her way towards the stairs, as she grew near to her destination a bright light leading to the living room. Like a mosquito, Kotoko made her way to the light attracting her.

With each step Kotoko grew nearer to a scene she had never thought to see, maybe ever.

Naoki Irie, a man who built his personality around his composure, laid across the couch in a drunken state. The suit he wore was disheveled, his hair, each strand going in different directions. His face flushed, he snored softly enjoying the cold feeling of his house.

Kotoko stepped forward kneeling beside his sleeping form, watching as he breathed. Reaching up her fingers grazed against his heated cheeks, Naoki stirred a bit shocking Kotoko. As she retracted her arm, Naoki opened his eyes.

He smiled at the sight of Kotoko and breathed out a soft 'Kotoko', Kotoko felt her heart flutter at the sound of her name escaping his lips.

"Irie-kun get up you need to go to bed…" She whispered softly in his ear, gently pulling at his arm in hopes to get him from his lying position. Which it did but he was now only in an sitting position, staring at Kotoko. "Irie-kun I can't be the only one trying," Again Kotoko tugged at his arm, Naoki turned his head to the stairs then back at Kotoko.

"Kotoko do you still love me?" Kotoko froze in her place.

"Why do you ask such a question when I need you to get up?" Kotoko groaned as pulled at Naoki's arm again, though fortunately this time Naoki complied with her and got up to his feet, leaning onto Kotoko.

As the two reached Naoki's bedroom, the drunken young man stopped her from opening the door by placing his hands on either side of Kotoko's body, pushing her against his door.

Kotoko stared up at Naoki with wide eyes from his sudden movements, his intense eyes stared down at Kotoko. He spoke to her softly yet with some kind of sternness behind his tone "Do you love me?" Kotoko was hypnotize. She felt like her body and tongue were under his spell, without any words Kotoko nodded.

Slowly Naoki leaned down and planted a kiss onto her lips, Kotoko, with weak hands, tried pushing him away. However, his intoxicated scent filled her lungs, the drink she had at a local bar helped along. Her hands soon found themselves being wrapped around Naoki's neck.

Noaki grabbed hold of Kotoko's thighs and lifted them up, fearing of falling she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso.

Kotoko was a perfect fit for him, her tiny frame fit against him. She was made for him and he to her. The two lustful young adults clung to one another Kotoko sucked on his neck, causing a moan to escape his lips. Noaki groaned as he pushed open the door to Kotoko's bedroom.

He closed the door with his foot as placed Kotoko onto her bed, her legs still wrapped around his torso. With a heavy breath Noaki unbuttoned his pajama shirt with the help of Kotoko. He groaned each time her cold fingertips touched his burning skin.

Kotoko stared in awe at his bare chest, admiring every centimeters of it. Kotoko leaned up from her laying position and began kissing Noaki's neck and chest. Kotoko's heart was filled with satisfaction with each time he moaned.

Slowly Noaki grabbed hold of Kotoko's dress and pulled it off of her. Leaving her in her bra and panties. Noaki's eyes roamed over her body, though she didn't have much to show off, it was more than plenty for Noaki.

She was already sexy to him. He pushed her down with his body and began kissing her body all over removing the last bit of clothing that restricted both of them.

The two stared at each other breathing heavily, both of them craved for more but knew little of what to do. Since they were both virgins, Noaki may be a genius and has read books upon losing one's virginity. But it didn't make it any less worrisome for him.

He wants to please Kotoko with best of his abilities as does Kotoko. So they start out slowly, though their urges were begging them to hurry. Noaki stared at Kotoko who was breathing just as heavy as he was.

"I love you Irie-kun,"

As the night went on the two fulfilled their lustful desire and feeling of love together.


	17. Chapter Fourteen

The bright sun peeked through the curtain, awaking the young woman engulfed in warmth. Tiredly Kotoko rolled over, as she slowly opened her eyes the face of the man she loved dearly laid in front of her snoring with ease. Memories of last night flooded her thoughts. Kotoko's cheeks heated as she peeked under blanket in the two were wrapped in.

Her lips turned up in a cheeky grin, her fingertips grazed against Naoki's soft cheek.

'So warm~' She thought while retracting her hand and stared at him.

'Finally, he loves me. Not really how I wanted it to go, a kiss in the rain would have been a bit better.' Kotoko chuckled at her thoughts 'But this is perfect for me…'

Kotoko looked over Naoki's shoulder to his clock, the time she read nearly made her scream. 'I'm late for school!'

As carefully as she could Kotoko grabbed all her belonging and raced to her room where she got ready for school.

That day Kotoko went to school smiling brighter than she did ever before, her friends stared at her. They each worried about their friend's sanity.

Finally, they had enough when she giggled at nothing.

"Kotoko! Kotoko!" Snapped out of her trance, the young girl turned to her friends, they held worried expression.

"What is making you so happy? Satomi asked.

Kotoko whipped her head from side to side, in search for people around them, when she say no one. She grabbed hold of their arms and pulled them over to a nearby tree, leaning in close. Kotoko began to explain to them.

"WHAT!?"

"Shh!" Kotoko frantically waved her hands in front of them trying to quiet them down.

"W-well are you two a couple now??"

"Is he canceling the wedding?"

Kotoko nodded while playing with her fingers, "I think so. I mean after last night he'd have to." Kotoko grinned.

The girls grabbed hold of Kotoko and hugged her tightly cheering their bestfriend on "How wonderful Kotoko! You finally got your dream man!" Kotoko smiled taking in her friends praise.

All throughout the day Kotoko held a smile, her sour mood she once was in faded away into nothing. Even as the tennis club used her as an dog, she smiled with joy. Shockingly it gave relief to her school/clubmates, they couldn't no longer stand her blain and un bubbly Kotoko.

As Kotoko turned the street, bouncing happily in each step while her hands clutched onto her pink backpack. Looking up from nearly stepping in a pile of dog mess, Kotoko's smile slowly slid into frown.

The sight before her caused her pounding heart to ache.

Naoki leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Sahoko's cheek before she gotten into the car. He smiled down and said something.

Kotoko was to far for her to hear him.

As the car pulled away, it passed by Kotoko, Sahoko leaned out the window and waved at Kotoko.

Kotoko turned back to Naoki who was already heading inside his home. Kotoko rushed after him, she planned to ask why Sahoko was here.

She entered the house to find Mrs. Irie shouting at Naoki, "You bring that woman here even after I tell you not to!" Mrs. Irie booms.

"Mother why wouldn't I bring my fiance home?" Kotoko's hand clutched, tears threatened to fall.

"What if Kotoko had seen her? Your chances of being with her will be ruined!" Mrs. Irie explains. Kotoko could hear her stomping around the living room

"Mama calm down… you could hurt yourself." Mr. Irie soothed.

"Ma why would I care if I lose my chances with Kotoko? I don't love her." The tears finally released themselves, Kotoko clutched onto her shirt, her heart pounded against her chest making it harder for her to breathe.

Kotoko watched through and everyone's eyes turned to the new prenance in the room. Their eyes widen in shock "Kotoko w-what are you doing home so early?" Mrs. Irie asks trying to smile reassuringly.

Kotoko turned her gaze to Naoki who was staring at her tears,

"I hate you."

This shocked everyone.

"Kotoko-chan what are you saying?" Mrs. Irie forced a laugh while walking towards Kotoko.

"I hate you. And I wish I didn't waste my love on someone so heartless and cruel." Kotoko ran upstairs leaving everyone stunned to silence.

She jumped into her bed and screamed out her sorrow.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Kotoko sat in her room, her eyes watching her son greedily. She watched his chest move up and down as he breathed. His small hands clutching onto his stuffed bear. Her eyes studies his face.

Hiro only had his mother's eyes. While everything else he inherited, came from Naoki. From his sometimes cold personality to his cheeky/sly grin. With her beloved son looked almost completely identical to his father, Kotoko new hated his father for how he treated her would never work.

Her fingertips ran themselves acrossed Hiro's soft cheek, Kotoko retracted her cheek after seen him begin to stir. A sigh exited Kotoko's lips.

Kotoko scooted Hiro a bit and crawled into the spot next to him. Cradling his sleeping body in her arms, Kotoko fell asleep.

Naoki sat in the living room getting disappointed stares from his parents. Unable to take the silence anymore he finally shouted "Alright! I get it. I messed up." The two nodded in agreement.

"That you did Naoki." His father flatly said, sipping on his hot tea his wife had made for him.

Naoki placed his heated head into his cold hands, the cooling feeling calmed the approaching migraine.

"So," Began his mother. The men turn their gaze to the woman grinning from ear to ear "What does my grandbaby look like? Does she look like Kotoko? If they do they'll be so cute!" Mrs. Irie gushed. Images of tiny Kotoko pronounced around her mind.

"His name is Hiro." Naoki emphasized that his child was a boy. His mother pouted a bit, "And he looks exactly like me." Mrs. Irie's pout turned into a wide cheeky grin.

"He would be so cute in girl clothes!" Naoki pointed at his mother with a warning glare.

"Don't go near my son with your 'Wanting a girl' issues!" He ordered. The Older Woman grumbled in disappointment.

Naoki turned to his father who held a proud smile, raising a brow Naoki asked "Why are you smile like that?"

Mr. Irie patted his son on the back "You called Hiro your son. That already says what you are gonna do." Mr Irie's voice was filled with pride for his eldest son.

Naoki thought for a moment as he realised that he did indeed call some kid he doesn't even know or raise, his son.

"I guess I do. I'm going to be there for my son and…" Naoki's voice trailed off as the her voice echoed in his mind.

His mother leaned over with a sly grin "And Kotoko-chan?" She question hopeful.

Naoki slightly smiled at an image of Kotoko, him and Hiro all waking up on a sunny sunday morning. "And Kotoko." Mrs. Irie shot up from her seat with a loud cheer.

"I finally will have Kotoko as a daughter in law." With dream filled tone thoughts of a future wedding played in her mind. Suddenly she started speaking with the boys about the wedding which shocked them.

"Mama don't plan a wedding so soon! They aren't even living with each other! And Naoki needs time with his son." Mr. Irie explained pulling his wife back into reality.

She gasps "You're right! But that can be solved soon enough!" The boys shook their heads.

"Mom we can't force them to move back in." Naoki argued.

"No but I sure will try to convince my lovely Kotoko the benefits of being back at home with me!" Mrs. Irie let out a menacing laugh.

The two men looked at each other before sighing in defeat.

The next morning after her husband tried convincing her to let them be, she ignored him and made her way to Mr. Aihara's restaurant. The woman bounced inside shouting for her long missed friend "Ai-san!"

From the back came Mr. Aihara wiping his hands on a towel "Missus! What do I owe the honor of your presence?" Mrs. Irie laughed at his missed greeting.

Taking a seat at one of the bar counter seats Mrs. Irie began to explain her reason of being here, "Well you see Ai-san,"

"So let me get this straight," Aihara began rubbing his now slightly throbbing temple. "You want me, to convince my daughter," Mrs. Irie nodded along "To move her son and herself into the home of the man who broke her heart?" Mrs. Irie nodded slowly. Now realising how cruel and stupid this sounds.

"I know that this is very stupid but Naoki regrets everything." She explained. "And even though my son is a complete and utter idiot…" Aihara hummed in agreement. "Does that give any less of a right to do right by his son and Kotoko?." Aihara sighed and thought for a bit. "He's sorry and he wants to be in their life. Please just speak with Kotoko for me. If she says no I'll back off. I'll tell Naoki he can't be in his son's life."

Aihara wiped his face with his hand and sighed once again, "I'll talk to her-"

"Thank you so much Ai-san! You won't regret this!" Mrs. Irie jumped from her seat and ran out back home to tell her family.


	19. Chapter Sixteen

Later that night Aihara returned home to find his daughter engrossed in one of the magazines reviewing her clothings.  
"Otōsan! Someone commented 'The clothings were comfortable and very well made for all woman however the name of the line was uncalled for. It is cheesy and to punny." Kotoko held her sides as she laughed.

"Someone called my ' _Fall_ ing For The Kisses' Fall Line title too cheesy!" She breathed out. Aihara chuckled at his daughter.

After placing down his winter-y coat on a hanger, he looked around for Hiro. "Where's Hiro?"

Kotoko placed down her magazine with a heavy sigh, "Currently in our room sulking to himself." Aihara raise a brow in question. "I wouldn't let him see Yuuki today. After last night I didn't really think that was a good idea." She explained, she crossed her legs in a sitting pose.

Aihara nodded along, the conversation he and Mrs Irie had earlier played through his thoughts. He wondered if it was his place to say anything at all, ' _It's between them and their family- but does Kotoko want to let Naoki in his life? Will she?_ ' His thoughts cycled through over and over.

"Pa?" Broken out of his mind by his daughter, he coughed.

"Well you are his mother. Though Yuuki was disappointed when you nor Hirio showed." Kotoko groaned loudly while leaning onto the back of the couch.

"That makes me feel so much better." Aihara lightly chuckled.

"I'm sorry Kotoko." He apologized while taking a seat next to her.

"So," Kotoko looked up from her 'almost' lying position on the couch to her father who held a complicated expression, "I met with the Missus." For a second Kotoko didn't know who he was talking about until it clicked.

"Auntie," She sighed.

"Yes, and she asked me to," The words began to stick to his throat, unable to spit them out. Aihara looked at his confused daughter, for the first time since she came back he saw his daughter five years ago, following Naoki around like a lost puppy seeking for love and attention.

Taking a soft sigh Aihara stared at Kotoko, his manners turned serious, his body sat straight.

"Kotoko, do you still love Naoki?"

The Youngest Irie son came home, his shoulders slumped with disappointment. His brother took note of his state and asked him what was wrong.

"Kotoko canceled on our usual lunch date with Hiro." Yuuki glumbly flung himself onto the couch next to his amused older brother.

"I don't blame her. After yesterday I don't think you'll see him for awhile." Naoki stated a bit sadden. Yuuki stared at his brother, his lips slid into a small pout.

"Damn I was hoping for some more Uncle and Nephew bonding." The two chuckled.

As they watched the tv news, their mother came bouncing into the house with a big grin. The Irie boys turned to each and sighed. Standing up the two walked towards their mother who walked into the kitchen. "Ma what's got you so chipper?" Yuuki hestentitly asks.

Mrs. Irie turned and beamed at her sons "Kotoko and Hiro will be moving in soon!"

The brother turned to each other then back at their mother.

"What!?"

Mrs. Irie grinned happily as she bounced around the kitchen humming one of her favorite songs.

"Ma what are you talking about? Did you speak with Kotoko?" Naoki asked a bit too hopeful.

Shaking her head Mrs. Irie answered "No but Ai-san said he will and I know he'll convince her." The boys let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ma that doesn't mean she is moving in." Mrs. Irie waved off her unhopeful sons and continued on her happy way.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

"Kotoko, do you still love Naoki?"

Kotoko stared at her father, his sudden serious stature confused her a bit. And then the sudden questioning of her loves towards Naoki. Her mind could understand.

"Pa w-why are you asking so suddenly?"

Aihara grabbed hold of his daughter hands and held them tight. He stared deep into her eyes, trying to read his now closed off daughter's feelings. "Do you still love Naoki?" He asked once more.

Kotoko ripped away her hands, she held them close to her heart. Her eyes stared at the magazine that laid on the floor. Her head said 'I don't love him!' While her heart ached with a 'Yes! Yes! I do.' She had no clue on which was speaking the truth and which was blinded with lies.

"I don't know," She breathed out.

Kotoko jumped up from her position and pronounced around the room "And why does that matter?! He's getting married to Sahoko! You shouldn't even talk about this!" Aihara sighed as his overreacting daughter walked around the living room, spitting about how this has nothing to do with her.

"Kotoko!" Finally Aihara shouted, his daughter turned to him a bit surprised by the sudden shouting. Aihara gently took his daughter hands and led to the seat next to him. Taking a deep breath Aihara smiled while softly grazing his fingertips over her cheeks, Kotoko calmed down as soon as his warm finger grazed against her skin. She leaned into his hand, eyes slowly closed, Kotoko let his comforting motions envelope her and ease the racing mind.

"Darling daughter," Aihara began. "I was only asking because from what I hear from Joey and Mrs. Irie. It seems you two are in love with each other." Kotoko opened her eyes, tears welled in them. AIhara's heart ached at the sight of his daughter, once again after five year, with the same broken essences.

"Papa he doesn't love me, he never had loved me." Kotoko's body trembled, the tears began falling down her cheek. "What can I do papa? I can't hate the one person in this world who deserves it!" She admitted, clutching onto her arms.

Aihara's watched while Kotoko finally confessed her true feelings.

"How do you hate some who looks exactly like some you love with the entire world?!" Kotoko screamed. Her silent tears turns into violent sobs, her hands pounded into her father's chest lightly. She kept screaming of how much she wanted to hate Naoki.

Aihara held onto his daughter as she sobbed and sobbed until finally Kotoko fell into an exhausted slumber.

He carried her into her room where his grandson slept, his small body clutching onto his favorite stuffed flower. Dry tears on his cheek. Aihara placed down his daughter and softly kissed both their heads. "Like mother, Like son" He chuckled lightly as he went to his bed.

The next day early in the morning, as Aihara left his apartment he is greeted by his best friend.

"Ai-san!" Greeted the grinning fat man as he jogged over to Aihara.

The two hugged.

"Iri-san what are you doing here?" Asked Aihara while walking with Mr. Irie back to his car.

"Well I came because my wife told about your meeting yesterday." Aihara smiled weakly.

"I guess you are here to convince us as well." Mr. Irie laughed, he shook his head in response.

No, although I would like to see my first grandchild someday." Aihara laughed as Irie nudged at his side lightly. "I don't want to force you or Kotoko into this. After what my idiot son has told me, I'm surprised Kotoko hasn't gotten a restraining order on us." The men laughed as they grew nearer to Irie's ride.

"Irie if it was up to me I would let you see Hiro even if Naoki did hurt my daughter," Aihara glared a bit at the car before returning back to his usual calm self.

"However, Hiro is my grandson. And Kotoko is his mother, she knows what is best for her own child." Irie nodded. Aihara guided his friend into his seat, as he was about to shut the door, Irie grabbed hold of his hand and held out a letter addressed to Kotoko and Hiro.

Aihara grabbed it and looked it over, "It's a letter from Naoki, he wanted me to give this to Kotoko. He had been called into Oizumi's office to discuss the canceled wedding." Aihara looked up at his old friend with wide eyes.

"Naoki cancelled the wedding?" Aihara asked a bit astonish.

Irie smiled weakly and nodded, the old man shut the door, his driver drove off leaving Mr Aihara to stare at the letter.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

Kotoko woke up the next morning feeling a gnawing headache at the back of her head.

Running a hand through her messy short hair that was a bit tangled.

Her eyes weakly look down at her son as he clung to her hip, his grip grew tighter as she sat up.

Unhooking his hands from her waist, Kotoko raced towards the bathroom feeling a nausea feeling bubbled up her throat.

She spent the next fifteen minutes covering the toilet. As the feel subsided, Kotoko felt a tiny hand run over her back reassuringly.

Kotoko looked up, Hiro stood beside with his usual supportive grin.

This gave Kotoko the strength to fight the nauseating feeling and smile back at her son.

After Kotoko cleaned up, she and Hiro ran towards the kitchen giggling.

"What would my little Shining Knight like for breakfast?" Kotoko asks while pulling out the ingredients for a basic American Breakfast.

"I want scrambled eggs mama! The one's Aunt Clara makes!!" Hiro answered back.

"You know Im bad at that," Kotoko pouted. Hiro grinned waving playfully for her to do it.

"Fine, go watch tv!" Kotoko pushed the young boy out and continued to cook.

Hours have passed, Hiro and Kotoko had both eaten their fluffy eggs now they sat on the couch playing Patty Cake.

As their hands came slamming into one another Kotoko's phone blew up with text messages.

"Hold on buddy." Kotoko told Hiro who turned his attention towards the tv.

Kotoko picked up her cell phone, as she clicked it on she is swarmed by thousand of text messages and tagged post on all her social media.

At random she clicked on one.

"Holy shit!" Kotoko jumped from her seated position another her feet.

"Mama swear jar!" Hiro scolded as he held out his palm.

Kotoko reached into her purse and pulled out a quarter, then passed it to Hiro.

Kotoko's eyes scanned the photo from edge to edge.

In bold letter the title read 'Finally found Ms. Kisses' baby daddy.'

Kotoko scanned the picture of Naoki and Hiro hugging in the rain. Her eyes read the font on the picture

'The CEO of Pandai Naoki Irie, who is engaged to Sahako Oizumi is Hiro Aihara's father!'

At that second Kotoko's phone lit up with Joey's face.

With a heavy heart Kotoko clicked Accept and placed the phone to her ear.

"This is bad..."

That Morning at the Irie home, as they all awoke from their delighted slumber sounds of cameras clicking, people shouted.

"Ma! What is going on?" Yuuki complains as Mrs. Irie walks out in nothing but a robe.

Naoki soon followed out rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is all that stupid shouting?" He grumbles as they all make their way downstairs.

They all walked towards the front door where thousands of news reporters stood outside their door.

"What the hell?" Naoki opened the door only to be blinded by the flashing camera lights.

"It's him! It's Naoki!"

People pushed through trying to get some answers.

"Naoki! Naoki! Are you and Kotoko Aihara married? Is Hiro really your son?"

The Irie's stood shellshocked by the situation.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Ms. Aihara an item? Are you breaking off the engagement with Oizumi?"

Suddenly Naoki is pulled back inside by Yuuki.

"Big Brother look!" Yuuki held up his tablet To Naoki's face.

Naoki's eyes widen. The photo of Him and Hiro swarmed the internet.

"Naoki Irie is Hiro Aihara's father!" Naoki read aloud.

Kotoko, Joey and Hiro all sat in the Kotoko's car and watched the Irie's house that is swarmed with reporters.

"Mama why are they all swarming that house?" Hiro asks while looking at the Irie's house with concern.

"Because they have caught the eyes of the public." Kotoko tells him as Joey places his phone back to his side.

"Okay I contacted Yuuki," Kotoko looked over at Joey who held up his finger towards outside next to the house back door.

"He on his way," Everyone turned towards a man in a black hoodie running across the street towards them.

He knocked on the passenger window, which Kotoko reached up and unlocked.

Yuuki hopped into the front, shut the door, took off his hood while turning to them.

"Hey," He greeted with a soft grin while giving Hiro a high five.

"How are we suppose to get you all past that, and into the house?" He asks while pointing back to the crowd of reporters.

Kotoko let out a sigh of annoyance as her head began to throb.

Hiro took note of her state and began playing with her earlobe. Which calmed Kotoko a bit.

She leaned into her son's hand while look up at Yuuki.

"We could try to cause a distraction."

Everyone in the Naoki and Mrs. Irie sat in the living room. While Naoki sat calming on the couch, Mrs. Irie paced.

"What if they get ambushed? They could get hurt! Reporters are heartless creatures!" Mrs. Irie cried while biting her nail.

"Mother stop that! You are over thinking it! Yuuki is with them they'll be fine."

At that second a knock came at the back door.

Their eyes widen when Kotoko, Hiro and Yuuki all stood there waving at them to open the door.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Mrs. Irie asks while slamming the door open and embracing Kotoko.

"Wow not even a bit concerned for me," Yuuki joked while going inside with Hiro.

Hiro grinned happily as Naoki appeared from behind Yuuki.

"Daddy!" Hiro ran happily into Naoki's arms.

"Hey Hiro." Naoki greeted while placing his cheek onto Hiro's.

Naoki looked up at Kotoko who stared at them with a certain look in her eyes.

A long time ago, Naoki could read Kotoko like a book. However, like said, that was a long time ago.


	22. Chapter Nineteen

Kotoko sat in her usual seat while staring absentmindedly at the wall beside her, while twirling her ring around her fingers.

"Kotoko. Kotoko? Kotoko!" Joey came over to Kotoko and smacked the clipboard against the back of her head.

"Ow!" She hissed while turning to Joey with a glare.

"You already left Hiro with them, you can't regret it now." He stated while taking a seat on the couch beside her.

Kotoko heaved a sigh while crossing her legs and laying her hands on her knee, "I'm just worried that they aren't getting along. I mean they are so alike. What if they buttheads!?" Kotoko exclaimed. She lifted her hand to her mouth, she began to chew nervously.

Joey smacked away her hand "Do not ruin the nails you just got done!" He demanded.

Kotoko pouted while placing her hands under her legs.

Joey sighed lightly while leaning up and patting Kotoko's head "Kotoko have some faith in those two. I'm sure they are playing some kind of fun game right about now." Kotoko nodded in agreement.

Awkwardly Naoki sat on the couch at home, while the Irie family stared at Hiro a bit unsure of what to do.

Hiro sat on the floor rubbing Chibi's stomach happily.

Naoki's mind produced a new idea to bring up for him and Hiro to do however for the first time he doubt each thought.

Finally, having enough of the awkward silence, Mr. Irie spoke up to Hiro. "So Hiro," He began, Hiro turned to his grandfather with the same expression Kotoko always had.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

Hiro thought for a moment before answering, "Well Mama and I would play Pirates and Aliens."

"Pirates and Aliens?" Mrs. Irie asks with a look of confusion.

"Yeah! Mama puts on this Alien makeup and her big green dress!" As Hiro was explaining to the Irie he had stood up and motioned all sorts of movements with his hands.

As Hiro explained excitedly, Mrs. Irie glanced over to Naoki, he sat on the couch leaning forward intrigued as to what Hiro was tell him.

She grinned lightly as she noticed the bright smile that laid upon his usual sour lips.

While Kotoko sat in her seat quietly, staring, waiting for Naoki to text her or at least call.

However, No matter how long she waited the tiny radioactive speaker made no peep.

'It's been four hours since I left them alone! Where's my goddamn phone call' She bit onto the cracker she had taken from the snack table.

"Ms. Aihara you have a visitor!" Kotoko turned around to find her assistant standing at the entrance with Sahoko.

Kotoko gulped down the cracker in her mouth. She felt her heart sink with fear.

"Sahoko what are you doing here?" Kotoko question while forcing a polite smile.

"I came to have a talk with you." She smiled sweetly. Though her eyes clearly held some sort of pain.

The two girls sat in Kotoko's dressing room, bottle of water in hand.

The silence ate away at Kotoko thoughts. Her heart pounded at the fearful scenario that played in her mind.

"S-so Sahoko what did you want to talk about?" Kotoko studdered.

Sahoko placed down her water, her aura turned cold and serious.

"I want you to banned Naoki from seeing Your son."

Kotoko froze in her place.

As Sahoko words echoed in Kotoko's mind, Sahoko got onto her knees.

"I'm begging you. I mustn't lose Naoki. I'm pregnant with his child."


	23. Author Note

Hello everyone!

As you can see, I deleted chapters eighteen and nineteen and redone them.

The reason why I did that was and only because I didn't like how it was written.

I didn't put time into it. I just pulled out random crap and put into words. I didn't feel like you, the readers, deserved that kind of story.

And that hurts me as an inspiring writer who wants to be taken seriously.

So I tried again.

Thank you everyone who likes and supports my story.

I hope you can still be patient with me as this story is almost done.


	24. Chapter Twenty

Kotoko sat silently, her eyes didn't dare move from Hiro sleeping body in her arms.

Her ears numb from the shouting coming from Mrs. Irie as she repeatedly threw object after object at Naoki who sat still. His hands covering his face.

"Kotoko I think we should leave." Joey whispered in her ear. She nodded softly while holding Hiro close to her and with the help of Joey she stands up.

"Kotoko!" Yuuki ran after them as Joey was placing Hiro shoes on his sleeping feet.

"Kotoko I'm-" Kotoko turned to him with a emotionless gaze. He stopped mid sentence unable to say anything.

"Kotoko..." Joey pulled Kotoko outside towards their car. Lucky all the Reports were gone.

After placing Hiro into his seat Kotoko placed her face into her hands while letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

She began to whimper, she could no longer hold in her emotions. She sat in the back weeping as Joey drove silently home.

Unable to no longer take the pain of the love she holds for Naoki.

Later that day while Hiro played around in their living room. Kotoko sat at her easel, watching her son intently.

Studying his face, his expression, his speech, the way his eyes gleam with joy while playing with his baby doll that he wanted so badly.

As she stared at him, her hands began to move, each time Hiro would grin with a certain child joy behind his eyes she would work faster and slight dig her pencil into the paper.

As she added a bit of color she suddenly realized what she had drawn.

A family.

A young boy, ocean eyes and a smile if gold. His arms around his parents. The father held his arms around the boys waist against the mother.

The father held the same smile like his son's, eyes of chocolate bliss.

The mother however, though she held a fooling smile. Her eyes were nonexistent. No one could see the pain she obviously felt.

" _Momma?"_

Kotoko escaped the trance she was in and turned to her little boy.

Hiro stood next to his Mother with his eyes filled with intrigue as he gazed over his Mother's painting.

" _Why is she so sad?"_ Kotoko turned back to the picture.

" _She is suffocating."_ She answered.

Uneasiness filled Hiro's stomach, Kotoko noticed and embraced her son.

" _It's alright darling, it's only a painting."_ She planted a kiss onto Hiro's cheek.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE OIZUMI COMPANY

"Sahoko!" Naoki asks as he grabbed hold of her arm as she was making her way into her grandfather's office.

"Oh darling you are finally here." Sahoko beamed gleefully.

"Sahoko is it true?" Immediately Sahoko knew what he meant.

"Yes! Isn't this wonderful? We are starting a family!" Naoki stood silently, his eyes wondered towards her hand that laid gently over her thin stomach.

He let go of her arm.

"Now we can be one big happy family you, me, Hiro and this baby. Or babies twins do run in my family. Oh wouldn't that be wonderful,"

Naoki drowned out Sahoko ramble, the image of a happy family with his son and Kotoko began to crumble.

"Sahoko I have something to do. I'll speak with you later." he stated plainly as he walked away not sparing a glance at Sahoko.

A bitter smirk creeped onto Sahoko's lips "If you think you can steal my love Kotoko Aihara, you are sadly mistaken."

Kotoko stared blankly as the main building manager rambled on and on about how to build Kotoko's new store.

"Aihara? Aihara?"

Joey kicked Kotoko's leg which brought her back into reality.

"Huh? Ah! Yes, its all fine." Kotoko answered while staring at the blue prints in front of her.

"You alright Aihara? You seem distracted."

Kotoko gave the constructions Managers a convincing smile and replied "Yes, I am fine. Just tired that's all."

"How about we conclude this here, everything looks perfect." Joey said while packing up.

Everyone followed cue and left Kotoko and Joey alone as Eiko showed them out.

"You are such a convincing liar Ms. Kotoko." Kotoko let out a dry chuckle.

"That was no lie. I didn't sleep. How could someone sleep through this." Kotoko coldly laughed.

As she stood up, Joey wrapped his arms around her.

Kotoko leaned into his comfortable arms. Not since Kotoko gave birth to Hiro had she felt Joey hug her so tightly.

Joey placed his head on her shoulder while pulling her closer.

"Remember you never have to be strong for me." He reminded as he covered her eyes from the world.

Kotoko felt tears fall once again.

"B-but-"

"It's so unfair!" She cried.

"I am the one who has been hurting all this time!"

"Why do I have to sit in the shadows again!? Where is my happily ever after!" She whirled around and shoved her face into Joey's dark blue button up.

Joey stood silently as Kotoko cried in his arms.

He slowly closed his eyes as he laid his chin onto her head.

'I'm sorry Kotoko.' He thought.


	25. Chapter Twenty-One

Naoki sat at the bar chugging down each neat scotch after the next.

As he raises his glass to order another, a hand pushes it back down.

He looks over to find an old acquaintance, Kinnosuke Ikezawa staring at him with disappointment.

"Ah! Ikezawa!" He welcomes as he nearly trips trying to get up.

"How are you?" He forces a bright smile.

"Naoki what are you doing?" Naoki falls back into the bar stool.

"Celebrating, of course!" He dryly laughs as he fiddles with his empty glass.

"I am going to get married and have a baby." He began to grip onto the glass as his brown eyes glared at it.

"Who cares if it's with someone I don't have feelings for." A sudden crack began to appear.

"And it shouldn't be a problem that I am going to lose the my son and the only woman I ever loved."

"The only person who has ever made me feel as though I could be who I really want to be. It doesn't fucking matter!"

The glass broke under Naoki's grip.

The bartender rushed over and wrapped his hand with a towel.

"Okay, come with me." Unable to fight him Naoki watched as Kinnosuke payed for Him. And then carried him towards Kinnosuke's house.

Kinnosuke pushed him onto his couch then set of to look for a first aid kit.

In that time, Naoki drunkenly looked around, taking in Kinnosuke's apartment.

"When did you stop loving Kotoko?" Naoki weakly asked.

Kinnosuke looked up from cleaning Naoki's wound without blinking he stated "I never stop."

That didn't help Naoki's heavy heart, "I just simply let her go."

"After I found out that she was pregnant with your child I knew no matter what I did you would be in her heart."

Naoki leaned his head on the couch and looked up "I don't think I'll ever be able to with Kotoko."

Kinnosuke watched as tears slid down Naoki's cheek.

For the second time, Kinnosuke felt pity for his ex rival.

The first time being the day he found out about Kotoko's pregnancy.

Kotoko laid beside her sleeping son, watching as his chest moved up and down slowly.

The sound of his soft snores calmed her uneasy heart, thoughts of the day she found out of this beautiful child of hers began to play.

"Urgh-!" The sound of Kotoko hunched over the toilet echoed throughout the bathroom, Mrs. Irie held onto her hair whilst rubbing her back in a circular motion.

Trying to ease the sick Kotoko.  
Kotoko leaded away from the toilet, groaning, she wiped the bit of saliva on her lips. Mrs. Irie let out of her hair and smiled sympathetically.

"Kotoko-chan why don't you stay home? I'll make you something warm to eat." Kotoko shook her head in refusal.

"I can't I have a test today. And it'll pass." Mrs. Irie watched worry as Kotoko struggled a bit to get back to her feet.

"Auntie I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kotoko smiled whilst ushering Mrs. Irie out so she could get ready for school.

Along the way to school Kotoko puked in three different trash cans. The breakfast she had eaten, that was so delicious, didn't stay in her stomach for very long.

Through the day Kotoko would find herself in the bathroom stalls or hovering over a trash can each time she smelt something spicy or salty.

Jinko and Satomi worried for their best friend as she gulped down cup after cup of water. "Ne Kotoko are you alright? Do you have the flu?" Jinko asks while placing the back of her hand onto her friends face.

She scowled when she felt no heat on her forehead.

Kotoko placed down her cup and nibbled on some fresh fruit that Kinnosuke cut up just for her, "I don't know.

This only started happening the beginning of this week." Kotoko complained as she leaned her head onto the table.

As the two rubbed her back, Kotoko lurked forward. Similar sensation arose as two students walked passed with salty fish.

Placing her hand over her mouth, Kotoko shot up from her seat and ran out towards the nearest bathroom leaving her worried friends behind.

Slamming open the bathroom stall, she emptied her stomach once again. Once she finished, Kotoko stood up and leaned against the stall door, while one of the pregnant teacher came over to ask if she was okay.

"I'm alright. I've been getting sick everytime I smell something salty or spicy." Kotoko explained.

The teacher's expression lit up "Have felt this for a while?" Kototo nodded  
"Do you crave sweet or sour type foods?" Again Kotoko nodded.

"Do you feel achy all over your body?" Once again Kotoko nodded.

"When was your last period?" Kotoko thought for a moment.

"Over a month ago." She replied.  
The teacher beamed while placing her hands on Kotoko's shoulders "Congratulations! You might be pregnant!" After giving Kotoko a quick hug the teacher ran out.

Kotoko stood silently, she could comprehend what she had said.  
"Pregnant? Me? Impossible." As Kotoko thought about it, clearer the signs became.

"I'm pregnant. I'M PREGNANT!?" Her mind began to race with thoughts, until finally it ended on Naoki.

"I'm pregnant.. with his baby." Kotoko stared at her reflection, turning a bit to the side and lifted up her shirt. She finally notice that her stomach had grown a bit more. Her hands cupped around the bump.

"I'm pregnant."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Two

A Week Later, after waking up to the feeling of dinner last night crawling it's way back up, Kotoko took a walk to the doctors where they tested her urine.

"Congratulation Miss Aihara, You are about six weeks pregnant." The doctor smiles at Kotoko who sat there staring at the sonogram picture the doctor had printed.

Kotoko now held proof in her hands, she was finally convinced. "Now you'll need to take some Prenatal Vitamins," The doctors voice faded out the only sound in Kotoko head was a loud heart beat.

After first she thought it was hers but as she put her hand onto her stomach the sound slowed a bit as if calmed down.

To Kotoko it was like her baby was saying 'I love you, mama.'

That's all Kotoko needed.

She knew she wanted this baby.

No one could stop her.

'Mama will protect you baby.' She thought while hugging her stomach.  
~

On the way home the doctor sent with her a few months worth of Prenatal Vitamins, "How could I need so much? What are you going to do to me baby?" Kotoko smiled stroking her stomach softly.

Thoughts of her life after the baby being born filled her mind with joy and jealousy for her future self.

"Why are you rubbing your stomach like?" Kotoko jumped at the sudden voice behind her, instinctively her arms wrap themselves around her abdomen.

"Kin-chan what are you doing here!?" Kotoko asked still a bit shocked.

Kinnosuke raises up his hands to reveal a a goodie bag filled with soup.

"Boss sent me over to give this to Mr. Irie." Kotoko suddenly got whiff of the bag, the next thing you know she is bent over the side of the road emptying her stomach's contents.

Kinnosuke leaned over and held back her hair. "So who's the father?" Kotoko froze in her place, as her hands was about to wipe away the bit of saliva still on her lips.

"H-how did you know?" Kinnosuke lifted up Kotoko and wiped her lips with his handkerchief.

"I heard you talking about Prenatals and calling your stomach 'BABY'." Kotoko looked down at her feet ashamed.

Kinnosuke rubbed her cheek softly "So who's the father?" Kotoko looked into Kinnosuke's eyes and for the first time in a while she broke down into tears.

She wrapped her arms around his body, as she screamed into his chest repeating 'I'm sorry,' or 'I didn't mean to' over and over again.

Kinnosuke just held Kotoko in his arms, combing his fingertips through her hair, and every few seconds softly whispering 'It's okay.'

For the first time Kotoko realised how wonderful Kinnosuke was, how sweet, loving and kind he was.

After stopped crying Kinnosuke didn't pressure Kotoko to tell him anymore, he just sent her home with the soup making sure the lid and the bag was tightly on.

Kotoko rushed up to her room after placing down Mr. Irie's soup on the counter, she read the doctor's instructions that he had given her.  
"Take one every few hours." Kotoko read aloud.

After grabbing a glass of water Kotoko returned to her room where she spent most of her days, in hopes of avoiding Naoki on his days off.

Like this one.

As Kotoko flipped through a magazine filled with children equipment.

"Kotoko mom wants you down stairs for some tea." Kotoko was about to decline when Yuuki said "She has sliced mango." Tossing aside her magazine, Kotoko rushed out the door passed Yuuki and down the stairs to everyone eating some fruit and drinking tea.

Kotoko plopped into the one seater couch, she stuffed her mouth with all sorts of fruits. Each bite caused her to groan happily.

"Calm down Kotoko-chan before you choke," Mr. Irie laughed hading the hungry girl some ice tea,  
"It's juwst swo gwood!" Kotoko defended swallowing the fruit with the drink.

Mrs. Irie laughed "It's good to see you eating. So what did the Doctor say you have?" Kotoko stopped chewing.

She turned to everyone staring at her, thinking of her words carefully she began "Well, The Doctor says that I am-"

The loud sound of Knocking echoed throughout the house.

"Who is that?" Yuuki wondered.  
Naoki stood up and slowly walked towards the door "It's Sahoko. I invited her over." Kotoko gripped onto the couch.

"Onii-chan why did you invite her!?" His mother hissed.

"Ma, it's my day off. Shouldn't I hangout with my fiance on my days on." Naoki answered the door and walked back with Sahoko behind him.

Everyone forcibly smile at Sahoko. She greeted them politely. The did so in return.

As Sahoko sat down next to Naoki, Kotoko stood up and bowed to Sahoko "I'm sorry but I have a test to study for monday. Please excuse me." She apologized.

"Kotoko-" Kotoko ignored as Mr & Mrs Irie calls for her as she rushed upstairs to her room.

Kotoko sat on her bed stroking her abdomen.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Three

Two weeks had pass and finally Kotoko grew enough courage to tell her father.

Kotoko greeted her father as he came down fixing his uniform.

"Good morning father." Shigeo stood a bit shocked.

"Kotoko what are you doing up so early?" He questions as Kotoko poured him a cup of coffee.

Her heart became heavier as she pushed the words out of her mouth.

"I am pregnant."

Shigeo stopped, his eyes widen as he looks up at Kotoko.

He began to laugh whole heartedly "Nice job kid, but you cant play pranks on me."

Shigeo went back to fixing his uniform as Kotoko slid the sonogram in front of his face.

His mouth became dry for words as he took hold of the picture.

His eyes slowly looked up at Kotoko who could only stare at her feet in shame and fear.

Without words Shigeo hugged his daughter, "It's okay. You are okay."

These words made Kotoko's heart, that stayed in her throat, fill as fresh tears spilled down her face.

Shigeo placed his hand upon his daughter's head.

"No matter what happens Kotoko, I'll support you."

"I want to keep my baby, Otosan." Kotoko softly cried.

"That's alright baby." Kotoko gripped onto her father's shirt.

"Who is the father?" Shigeo asks while pulling away a bit.

"Naoki."

Kotoko woke up to the sound of her son giggling in the next room. Groggily getting up, Kotoko walked towards the noise to find Hiro and Yuuki playing in the living area.

"Yuuki what are you doing here?" His eyes looked up, with a cheeky grin he shoots up from his seated position and walks towards a bag of McDonald's breakfast.

"I thought you might of needed a bit of a pick me up." Kotoko watched at Yuuki waved the bag in front of her.

A chuckle rose inside her throat as she took the bag from him.

She sat on the floor next to her son while digging into the treats.

Yuuki sat beside Hiro "So," he began as he played with Hiro's toys.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing as good as anyone would in this situation." She replied while covering her pancakes with syrup.

Yuuki nodded feeling the tension in her voice.

Kotoko turned to Yuuki "Right now, I think it's best for everyone if Hiro and I stay out of the picture for a bit."

Yuuki felt his heart skip a beat as Kotoko continued "I mean with the new baby on the way. And their wedding, Hiro and I will just live our life as it was."

With that Kotoko began eating.

Yuuki sat their holding Hiro toys, his knuckles turning white. He fought the empty feeling growing in his heart.

The sister he idiot sister-in-law he waiting so patiently for finally said the words he feared.

With that Yuuki sat and played with Hiro, taking in every second, of what could be his last chance to be with Kotoko and Hiro.

LATER THAT DAY

As Kotoko was sending emails to clients her door swung open revealing her two best friends Jinko and Satomi.

"What-" Before she could get a word out the girls lifted her from her chair and sat her on the bed.

"We are going out." They said in unison while sifting through her closet.

"What-No!" Jinko leaned down in front of Kotoko and said without blinking.

"We are going out. You dad is going to watch Hiro." While putting emphasis on the word we Jinko pulled off Kotoko's pajamas.

Before she knew it, Kotoko was standing in front in a light blue tight fitted dress that had a small slit on her left leg.

"Why am I letting you guys do this to me?" Kotoko whines while Satomi curls her hair to give a cute wavy effects.

"Because we are best friends and we know what good in a crisis, music, dancing and booze."

LATER AT THE BAR

Kotoko stood at the tall tables near the bar while Jinko came over with three Tequila shots.

Satomi placed the glass into Kotoko's reluctantly hand "To us girls for having to deal with stupid men!" With that Jinko and Satomi slammed their shots.

They both turned to Kotoko while cheering her on to drink it.

Letting out a sigh Kotoko complies and downs the shot. She felt it as it bitterly slid down her.

The girls cheered loudly while waving over a bartender with a plate full of shots with different types of liquors.

Several shots later Kotoko found herself on the dance floor jumping up and down to the song Bullshit By G-Dragon.

She felt the music flow through her as a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist.

She swirled around and pushed her hips into the man who held her against himself.

She leaned into his body as he began to kiss her neck. She giggled as the ticklish feeling bubbled in her stomach.

"Let's go to my hotel room." His husky voice whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as he lead her out of the bar and into his a car.

He held her tightly while softly kissing Kotoko neck and chest.

Kotoko moaned in an unfamiliar pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulder which caused the mystery man to groan with pleasure.

Soon enough they reached the man's room, and he lifted Kotoko up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso.

He pushes her into the wall, a soft groan escaped Kotoko's lips.

He stops for a moment, he leaned into her ear huffing with desire behind his tone.

"I'm sorry."

Kotoko pulled on his collar, forcing him to face her. A dim light shine on his face, she saw his dark brown eyes glint with a beastly desire she was not use to seeing.

Instead of being fearful she felt this desire grow in the pit of her stomach.

"More..." She begged while planting her lips onto his, enjoying the taste of his tongue inside her mouth.

The man moved from the wall and made his towards the bed not for a second stopping the kiss.

He softly places her on the bed and hovered over her, his eyes roamed over her body taking in her beauty.

The mystery man stared at the slightly intoxicated woman that laid before him, held a look of wanting more.

He felt his pant tighten, he tugged off Kotoko's dress while softly kissing her neck.

"I want more..." Kotoko moaned into the man's ear as the night of endless pleasure began.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Four

THE NEXT MORNING

Kotoko woke up to a bright light that shined through open curtains.

Groaning loudly, Kotoko rolled over. She expected to find her son sleeping beside her. But to her surprise she found a man sleeping peacefully next to her.

She felt something bubble in her stomach, lifting up the blanket a bit she got view of their naked bodies entangled.

Her head fell back onto the pillow, cause a sharp pain.

'Oh god hangover!' She groaned lightly while carefully removing the man's body from hers.

As she panted her feet onto the ground, the sound of a familiar kpop song blasted in her purse across the room.

Not wanting to wake up her one night stand, Kotoko lunges towards her phone and clicks answer.

"Hello?" She whispers softly as the mystery man began to stir.

"Where are you?" Kotoko heart flutters at the sound of the voice on the other line.

"Naoki?" She whispers while searching over the room for her undergarments.

"We need to talk. Where are you? I'll pick you up." Sudden fear arose in Kotoko heart.

"No!" She shouted.

"What?" He asks a little confused.

"I mean no. Im currently busy. So Ill come see you."

A little disappointed Naoki answers "Alright meet me at Pandai."

Kotoko ends the call and lets out a sigh of pain.

"Who are you meeting?" Kotoko jumped at the sudden voice.

She looks up to see a handsome man smiling at her.

"Morning." Kotoko felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"M-morning." Kotoko slowly began to put her clothes on without her panties.

"So um, I'm just going to go." Awkwardly headed towards the door.

"Would you like to have breakfast before you go?" The man asks while pulling Kotoko at the hip into him.

He leaned down to her ear, Kotoko pulled away.

"Look whatever happened last night was not on my agenda."

With a sly grin the mystery man "Neither was it on mine but since it happened why don't we see what we can do with it."

'This guy is crazy.'

"This," Kotoko pointed at the two of them "Is going no where."

Kotoko pulled away then headed towards the elevator inside his room.

"We'll see~"

Kotoko let out a sigh of relief once she reached a cab outside.

While crossing her legs she finally realized that she forgot her panties.

'Oh no.' She pulled down her dress as much as she could, her face burned with embarrassment.

Kotoko walked up to the secretary at the entrance, "Hello I'm here to see Irie Naoki."

Without looking up the secretary asks "Name?"

"Aihara Kotoko." The Secretary's eyes widen as she looks up.

She picked up the phone not breaking eye contact.

"Hello sir, I have Aihara Kotoko waiting for you. Yes, Yes. Alright." She places down the phone.

"Mr. Irie will see you now." Kotoko nodded while making her way towards the elevator.

Kotoko stood outside the door about to knock when the door opened revealing Naoki and someone else.

Naoki stared at Kotoko's face, enjoying the fact that she was standing near him.

As Kotoko watched Naoki a familiar person popped up from behind him.

"Oh it's you."

Kotoko's eyes widen with surprise.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Naoki questioned.

"No not really." The man said with a devilish grin.

Kotoko turned crimson red as covering her legs with her bag.

"Oh well then. Kotoko this is Jin Yuan Feng. We are talking about getting our companies coming together."

Kotoko forced a awkward smile "Oh that's great."

"Well I hope to talk to you again soon Naoki." Jin says while giving Kotoko a teasing smile.

Kotoko stared at Jin as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Kotoko,"

Naoki stared at Kotoko with jealous stinging at his heart as she was watching Jin.

"Kotoko!" Finally having enough, Naoki grabs hold of her chin and gently pulls it to face him.

Her eyes widened as she was a bit surprised by Naoki's sudden movements.

Kotoko watched as Naoki held this pained look of anger and annoyance.

She knew this look all to well, except that she was the one who held it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Pushing aside Naoki's hand and moving passed him into his office.

"I wanted to talk to you about our situation." He began as he closed the door.

"I guess that seems reasonable." Kotoko told him while taking a seat on the chair across from his.

"I also wanted to tell that I am still going to marry Sahoko." Kotoko felt a jab at her heart, though she held a blank expression.

"That's wonderful. I wish you two the best." This in turn hurt Naoki as he hoped she would throw a fit and give him a reason not to marry her.

"Now that's out of the way I'll move on to the bigger matters." Naoki reaches into his desk and pulled out a few papers.

Kotoko scanned the top that read 'Custody Agreement'

"I would like to share custody over Hiro."

Kotoko took the papers from him she looked them over. This bitter thought of telling him to go shove it crossed her mind.

However, she held it back.

"Alright," Weakly she signed the papers.

As she went to pass the letter back the cold sensation of regret washed over her.

She felt that if she gave him the papers, she would be selling away herself to a lifetime of endless torture.

She would have to live always having to see Naoki with Sahoko and their happy family.

"Kotoko?" She snapped back into reality.

She pulled the papers away from Naoki's awaiting hands.

"I can't do it."

"What? What do you mean?"

Kotoko stood up and ripped up the papers into many pieces.

"Hey! Stop it!" Naoki shouted while trying to stop her.

"I can't do this. I can't live with you in my life."

Naoki froze as Kotoko eyes welled up with tears.

"I will not live with You and Sahoko in my life."

"Why?" Naoki took a step closer to Kotoko.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I still love you. No matter how much I try to stop, it doesn't change anything."

For the first time in a long time, Naoki's heart soared. He felt that warmth of Kotoko once again.

As he opened his mouth to say he loves her as well She ran out throwing the bits of ripped up paper.


End file.
